Só porque você quer
by St.Lu
Summary: HIATUS ----- Ninguém consegue viver sozinho para sempre. E Severus Snape, entendeu isso. SLASH/ Universo alternativo.
1. Desavenças

"**Só porque você quer"**

_por St. Luana_

_Que dia solitário_

_E é meu_

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida_

_Que dia solitário_

_Deveria ser banido_

_É o dia que eu não consigo agüentar_

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida..._

_Que dia solitário_

_Não deveria existir_

_É o dia que eu nunca sentirei falta_

_E se você for_

_Eu queri ir com você_

_E se você morrer_

_Eu quero morrer com você_

_Pegar na sua mão e ir embora_

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida_

_Que dia solitário_

_E é meu_

_Fico feliz por ter sobrevivido à dias assim..._

_**Lonely Day – System of a Down**_

****

****

A tarde estava fria e chuvosa, legítimas tardes para ficar deitado em sua cama com um cobertor bem grosso, e se pudesse, tomando um fumegante chocolate quente. Talvez olhando uma comédia pastelão ou então um romance para se debulhar em lágrimas e ficar se imaginando dentro de uma história de amor.

Histórias de amor...tão bonitas em filmes...e eram ainda mais apreciadas quando o teor dramático fosse elevado à patamares inatingíveis aos meros humanos. Histórias lindas que sempre terminam com a morte de um dos apaixonados, no melhor estilo Romeu e Julieta.

Se nem nos filmes os finais eram felizes, o que esperar para ele, um pobre mortal?

Resolveu que não se deitaria coisa nenhuma...e o chocolate talvez ficasse para mais tarde. Apesar do tempo não estar nada agradável, decidiu que não ficaria trancando dentro de casa, se lamentando por coisas banais- _sim, histórias de amor eram coisas banais para ele_ – e inerte sobre uma cama como um velho. Até porque, ele não era velho, era maduro...

Saiu de seu quarto batendo a porta com um pouco mais de força que o necessário. Pegou as chaves de seu carro e foi em direção a garagem, porém, no meio do caminho pisou em cima de algo e por pouco não estatelou a cara no chão.

- Maldito gato infernal... - esbravejou, quando percebeu em que tinha pisado... - _Jeremias_, da próxima vez eu te coloco numa panela, te fervo e te jogo para os ratos comerem!!!- agora ele já estava berrando para o pobre gato de propriedade de uma senhora, que por sinal era sua vizinha.

O gato, apavorado, saiu correndo em direção a casa de sua dona enquanto o homem, ainda com sua irritação pelas alturas, adentrava seu automóvel e dirigia rumo à estrada.

Quando deu por si, se perguntou aonde iria..fazer o que numa tarde como esta? Foi com grande relutância que passou a observar mais atentamente pelos lugares onde passava, até que viu uma cena que o fez ficar ainda mais irado.

A cena _tão perturbadora_ não se passava de um casal, jovens enamorados, que se beijavam sob um guarda-chuva negro, simplesmente como se o mundo não existisse, como se não estivesse caindo uma tempestade das piores que já recordava.

Ah! Alguma coisa mexeu dentro dele, um embrulho em seu estômago, que provocou uma carranca...de uns dias para cá, não podia ver cenas românticas, pois se as visse, ficava mais ácido que mil limões juntos... _Limões juntos_... Maldita comparação...parecia que em sua mente tudo dava voltas e mais voltas, sempre chegando ao mesmo lugar: ele era um homem sozinho, sem ninguém para abraçar, beijar, fazer carinho... e agora, perto de seus trinta anos (sim! Trinta anos e ele já não se achava mais "tão jovem"assim), começou a se dar conta de como era ruim ser completamente só...

Não que ele nunca tinha ficado com alguém...mas esse era o problema..._ficado._

* * *

Se acostumou a ser um homem independente desde muito cedo e por isso, nunca quis se "apegar" a alguém. Propostas não faltaram...as mulheres praticamente se jogavam aos seus pés por onde passava. Seu porte altivo e sua áurea de mistério chamavam a atenção onde quer que fosse.

Seu relacionamento mais duradouro foi com uma antiga vizinha, uns cinco anos mais nova que ele, porém não deu certo.

Ela era mais grudenta que um chiclete barato, e ele não estava acostumado a ter que dar satisfações sobre onde iria e a que horas voltaria. Se sentia preso, sufocado, como se tivessem cadeado seu pescoço e escondido a chave...

E ela morando perto de sua casa, as coisas só pioravam. Não duvidava nada que ela tinha comprado um binóculo para podê-lo ver de longe, com certeza, para saber se estava arrumado "demais" para dar apenas uma volta...

Quando ele falou que queria terminar o relacionamento, ela literalmente se jogou a seus pés, chorando, implorando que não a deixasse pois ela o amava. Ele estava irredutível, mil vezes sozinho do que estar aprisionado por grades invisíveis, porém bem reais.

Durante trinta minutos ela ainda o tentou ludibriar, prometendo mil e uma coisas, que o deixaria mais livre e não cobraria tanto dele. Ele ficou pensando por alguns minutos se valeria a pena passar por aquilo tudo de novo. Olhou para a sua até então namorada..._o sexo era muito bom, a química perfeita, seu corpo mais perfeito ainda..._

-Não, eu já decidi. - falou em um tom sério e grave, para dar mais credibilidade ás suas palavras, e ver se de uma vez por todas aquela mulher aceitava receber o fora que ele deu.

A mulher se transformou em uma completa desvairada, gritando impropérios e chorando compulsivamente, tanto que ele chegou a imaginar se ela não acabaria com o reservatório destas substâncias salinas.

* * *

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, como se quisesse espantar as lembranças, e se endireitou no banco do motorista, continuando sem rumo, apenas sentindo o prazer de dirigir, _livre_...

Não conseguia aceitar esta necessidade de ter alguém por perto, nunca precisou disto, e não seria agora que ele iria mudar..._Será???_

Porém, mesmo tendo decidido dentro de si mesmo que não iria ficar "amarrado" a ninguém, pois para ele quem ficava amarrado era cachorro, e de estimação, o sentimento de vazio não saía de jeito nenhum...será que teria que se render e assistir à um filme melodramático no último grau, chorar horrores, se sentir um lixo e se empanturrar de chocolate?

* * *

Acelerou o carro e se mandou a procurar um cinema pela cidade. Depois de vários minutos procurando – pois ele não gostava de ir a este tipo de lugar – encontrou um que parecia "habitável". Estacionou o carro e saiu correndo para não se molhar com a chuva que não dava trégua.

Quando estava em frente a entrada do cinema, alguém deu um esbarrão que quase o levou ao chão.

Respirou fundo três vezes tragando o ar e o soltando...seu dia não poderia estar sendo pior..._crise emocional... pisada no gato...crise emocional...trombada em alguém que com certeza estava querendo conhecer o céu mais cedo...várias outras crises..._

- Você é cego, pirralho? - perguntou ácido para o garoto causador do quase acidente.

- Me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção... - respondeu o tal "garoto", já totalmente enojado com o tom de voz utilizado pelo mais velho.

- Oh! Sério? E se eu tivesse caído e quebrado alguma coisa, hein? Pelo visto, você é que não teria condições de pagar... - respondeu o homem mais sarcástico que pôde, com um risinho debochado nos lábios... nada como um saco de pancadas para aliviar todas as suas frustrações. E pelas roupas do "rapaz", ele não deveria ser muito bem de vida mesmo.

O garoto, que na verdade já estava mais para um homem, e um belo homem (diga-se de passagem), olhou surpreso para a figura daquele ser à sua frente. No mínimo, pensou ele, deveria ter levado um belo de um pé na bunda de alguém e agora estava descontando em cima do primeiro que o cruzava. E por azar ele tinha sido o primeiro. _Inferno!!!... A mais ele não ia deixar isso barato, não mesmo..._

_-_É, com certeza eu não teria dinheiro para cobrir as despesas caso o _Senhor_ se quebrasse.- respondeu, vendo que na face do outro já se formava um riso vitorioso. "Quem ri por último, ri melhor!"- pensou...

- Oh! Então você admite que não passa de um pobre coitado e ainda por cima cego, que não tem onde cair morto, e que se provocasse um acidente, não teria nem condições para consertá-lo? - ele não soube o porquê, mas estava adorando poder "esculachar" o garoto – Me pergunto o que está fazendo em um cinema...pedindo esmola, talvez? - _cheque -mate_... pensou ele.

- Na verdade, eu não teria verbas o suficiente para pagar o hospital...é, porque, numa idade tão _avançada_ como a do _Senhor_, uma quedinha de nada poderia provocar um estrago muito grande, sabia? Talvez, até não tivesse mais "conserto"...por isso, aconselho ao _Senhor_, habitar lugares condizentes à sua "geração", quem sabe ir à um parque da terceira idade? - falou no tom mais sério e estilo professoral que encontrou, para logo em seguida dar as contas, não deixando tempo para aquela "coisa" responder algo.

* * *

O homem estava estático... Terceira idade? Quem aquele pirralho que nem ao menos pentear os cabelos sabia, achava que era?...estava espumando de raiva, quando achava que tinha dado o golpe de misericórdia naquela "criança", eis que leva uma baldada de água gelada na cabeça...

Depois de alguns segundos fazendo caras e bocas, decidiu escolher algum filme para ver. Já que estava no cinema - que era super condizente com a sua idade, muito obrigado- iria aproveitar.

De preferência, queria ver um filme de terror, com bastante sangue, luta, tiranias, barbáries, torturas... com a ira cravada em sua alma, o que menos precisava agora era ver um romance -dor- de barriga...

Então escolheu um título: " _**A carnificina da navalha psicopática**", Proibido para menores de 18** a**nos, devido ao conteúdo explicitamente assassino e monstruoso..._** - **"Excelente" - pensou ao escolher o filme.

* * *

Pisando duro, entrou na fila para comprar seu ingresso e logo depois foi até a carrocinha de pipoca, onde comprou o maior pote que estava a venda, juntamente com uma lata de refrigerante. Rumou para a sala de cinema onde sentou em um dos assentos da última fila. As luzes se apagaram e dali a alguns minutos o filme se iniciaria.

- Quem sabe um pouquinho de terror melhore o meu astral... - falou para ele mesmo. - Hoje, nada nem ninguém estragará mais o meu dia, senão, não me chamo _Severus Snape_.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, gostei desta coisa de escrever fics, porém, fico muito mais contente quando vcs., nobres leitores, utilizam um tempinho de seus dias para dar uma lida nas minhas histórias. Esta é a terceira apenas...

Comentários, críticas e sugestões serão muito bem vindas. Beijão e até o próximo capitulo!!!


	2. Aguenta coração

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_Quem sabe um pouquinho de terror melhore o meu astral... - falou para ele mesmo. - Hoje, nada nem ninguém estragará mais o meu dia, senão, não me chamo **Severus Snape**._

**

* * *

**

**2. Agüenta coração...**

_Eu ainda me lembro do mundo_

_Dos olhos de uma criança_

_Devagar esses sentimentos_

_Foram encobertos pelo o que eu sei agora_

_Para onde foi o meu coração?_

_Uma troca injusta pelo mundo real_

_Eu quero voltar a _

_Acreditar em tudo e não saber nada_

_Eu ainda me lembro do sol_

_Sempre quente nas minhas costas_

_De alguma maneira, parece mais frio agora_

_Para onde foi meu coração?_

_Preso nos olhos de estranhos_

_Eu quero voltar _

_A acreditar em tudo_

_**Field of innocence - Evanescence**_

* * *

Severus começou a comer sua pipoca enquanto aguardava o começo do filme. A sala estava um breu total, não apenas pelas luzes estarem desligadas, mas também devido ao filme ser em tons escuros, talvez para dar um ar de suspense maior, _ao menos era isso que concluiu._

Enquanto isto, no guichê, um jovem homem comprava seu ingresso para o mesmo filme...não que ele gostasse de terror, muito pelo contrário, ele tinha ido ao cinema para assistir à uma comédia, aliás "a" comédia: **"_A vaca voadora 007"_**, era um sucesso mundial, e há semanas ele estava organizando seus horários para encontrar uma folga e poder ir ao cinema.

* * *

Sim, ele era alguém muito ocupado...não que quisesse ter toda esta carga com apenas vinte anos de idade, porém, devido à fatalidades que ocorreram em sua família, acabou herdando todo um império de indústrias químicas, que produziam desde produtos de limpeza até componentes para produtos bélicos. Era a maior empresa deste ramo, no seu país. Também possuía filiais em países estrangeiros...resumindo, estava sentado na grana, _por cima da carne seca_. Mas seu sonho, desde de pequeno, foi de trabalhar na área do Direito; ficava admirado quando via nos filmes aquelas pessoas vestidas impecavelmente, defendendo seus ideais, seus casos com tanta paixão, com tanta fé, ajudando a resolver problemas que nem deles eram, que acabou se encantando por esta profissão.

Mas, como dizia o ditado, "nem tudo são flores", foças maiores o fizeram optar pelo curso de Administração de Grandes Empresas, já que ele teria que tocar os negócios que no passado foram de seus pais.

Seu nome? Harry J. Potter, ou simplesmente Harry, para os mais íntimos...

* * *

Estava realmente louco para ver o filme tão comentado por toda a mídia como um dos maiores sucessos dos últimos tempos, porém, graças à um indivíduo "muito simpático", quando chegou todos os ingressos já haviam esgotado – a maior prova de que o filme era ótimo...

Agora, além de ter sido humilhado...ter sido chamado de mendigo (isto sim, era cômico) por alguém que parecia de outro planeta, quase ter se machucado, estar como uma acidez na boca de seu estômago de puro ódio, ainda por cima teria que ver um filme de uma tal navalha psicopática...pelos deuses, o que aconteceu com o seu tão esperado sábado?

Já que não tinha outra solução, vai de_ gilete_ mesmo...ops, _navalha_...que nome é esse para um filme?

Resolveu comprar um sacão de batata-palha, só pra ver se sua acidez se transformava em uma gastrite e talvez, com isso, pudesse cometer um assassinato no próximo lunático que surgisse em sua frente, e alegasse simplesmente que talvez o ácido de seu estômago tivesse subido aos seus neurônios, deixando-o completamente incapaz de responder por seus atos no momento do crime.

Aproveitou e comprou uma água mineral para ajudar na digestão. Pegou todas as coisas com um braço e foi em direção à sala onde _a navalha psicopata faria uma carnificina._

Estava tudo escuro, não dava nem para enxergar onde possuía um lugar vago, então, resolver que procuraria na última fila, e caso o filme fosse tão ruim quanto o nome, poderia sair sem ser "muito" notado...

Foi se esbarrando em pernas e tateando os braços enquanto dizia inúmeros "desculpa" e "perdão", até que encostou em um que não estava ocupado. Se sentou e tentou se ajeitar da melhor maneira possível, com seu pacotão de batatas e sua água. -_"Por que eles não cortam a energia de uma vez?"_, pensou ele...Imaginem: tem coisa mais desagradável do que ter que andar por um lugar desconhecido e ainda por cima que não se consegue enxergar exatamente nada? Era um cúmulo...

A movimentação era grande, a cada segundo mais pessoas chegavam e procuravam assentos vagos para se sentarem. Snape estava rezando interiormente para que ninguém sentasse ao seu lado, se sentia como se seu espaço individual fosse invadido. Porém, alguma "alma desavisada" sentou-se ao seu lado direito, fazendo um estardalhaço com barulhos de saquinhos que provavelmente deveriam ser de salgadinho, ou algo assim. _Ha! Severus, saquinho não...sacão!"_

- "Era só o que me faltava" - pensou Severus, com sua irritação _ainda_ à flor da pele.

Virou sua cabeça para o lado apenas para comprovar que não conseguiria identificar nada no meio daquela escuridão. "_Ô cineminha de quinta que tinha se metido...nem iluminação decente tinha...e se fosse um maníaco que estivesse sentado ao seu lado? Como se defender de algo que não pode ver?_

Foi com isso em mente que se espremeu o máximo em seu assento, tentando ficar o mais longe possível daquele ser "sem rosto".

Então começou a chamada para o filme: _"A carnificina da navalha psicopática": para você que tem nervos de aço e um estômago forte, para você que não teme assistir à morte, para você que possui um coração saudável e agüenta emoções sobre humanas...para você que não possui medo da navalha psic..."_

- "Por favor!" - retorquiu Severus mentalmente - "no mínimo deve ser mais um daqueles filmes pobretões que ainda utilizam catchup para o sangue e maionese para imitar o pus...onde é que eu fui me enfiar?"- nessa hora já dava para escutar seus bufos de raiva...

Então, de fato, começou o filme. _Uma menininha andando de balanço em uma praça deserta -_quem iria deixar seu filho num lugar desses?- se perguntou Severus_ – ventava muito, fazendo com que as árvores se balançassem de uma maneira descomunal, trazendo um ar de mistério para a cena...a menininha andava com o balanço cada vez mais rápido, até o momento em que um raio brilhou no céu e um grito foi ouvido. Começava a saga da navalha assassina..._

No assento ao lado direito de Severus, um Harry muito desconfortável se mexia inquietamente, não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo que a história estava tomando..._cenários sinistros, uma criança que parecia estranha, relâmpagos, grito..._ não que ele tivesse medo, óbvio que não...que isso? Medo de um filme? Piada... Harry apenas era um "pouco" fácil demais de se assustar...ainda recordava dos gritos que deu olhando o _**"Palhaço Carnívoro** **da estrada perdida"**... _

Resolveu tentar se distrair e abriu seu saco de batatas e começou a comê-las compulsivamente...

Severus Snape começou a ter sérias visões sobre os mais diversos requintes de crueldade que se poderia utilizar na morte de uma pessoa. Seja lá quem fosse que estava ao seu lado, começou a comer algo que deveria ser _crocante..._

- _Creki, creki, creki, creki, creki... - _Snape estava começando a ficar com cosseira na mão devido a enorme vontade de socar aquela boca que estava fazendo estes malditos barulhos infernais...

Sinceramente, há algo que dê mais ganas do que alguém mastigando, ou melhor, pelo barulho, ruminando alguma coisa, fazendo sons bem em seus ouvidos quando você está tentando escutar algo? Bom, para Severus não havia...

E ele chegou a conclusão de que a "criatura" que estava rompendo seus nobres ouvidos, era um homem. "_Claro, com tanto perfume que daria para intoxicar uma cidade inteira, nem urina de gambá conseguiria se sobressair a este fedor..._"- concluiu Severus mentalmente...Mas no fundo, ele percebeu, que fosse quem fosse o homem sentado ao seu lado, deveria ter "_plata"_, pois era um perfume caríssimo, apenas a "nata" deveria ter condições de comprá-lo, e é claro, Snape o tinha...

Pegou e colocou o dedo no seu ouvido direito e com a outra mão pegou mais um punhado de pipocas e colocou na boca, logo em seguida tomou um gole enorme de refrigerante, devolveu a latinha para o meio de suas pernas e passou a prestar a atenção no filme.

_A garotinha foi ver de onde tinha vindo o horripilante grito...vinha de uma casa muito antiga, quase medieval, rústica... na frente da casa possuía um mensageiro dos ventos feito com algo que não soube identificar...com a tormenta que tomava conta do ar, aquele objeto debatia loucamente provocando terríveis barulhos, sons que pressagiavam que algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer..._

Harry estava com os olhos incrivelmente abertos, presos na enorme tela do cinema...estava começando a sentir um sensação estranha dentro de si, aquelo típico aperto de ânsia e medo que dá, quando sabemos que alguma coisa irá acontecer, porém não sabemos quando... suas mãos estavam geladas e seu coração batendo acelerado, alguns de seus pêlos começaram a se arrepiar e se obrigou a parar de comer suas batatas, colocando o saco sobre o seu colo e a água em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra apertava fortemente o "braço" de seu assento.

- "Oh! Pelo menos este infeliz parou de triturar, seja lá o que fosse aquele troço barulhento...pena que não se engasgou. Maldito!" -...

_Severus Snape sempre tão "mal", não tinha aprendido que não deve se rogar praga para os outros???_

Snape voltou a aprestar atenção no filme, colocando mais um punhado de pipoca na boca, tomando um gole de seu refrigerante e recomeçando o ciclo novamente...

_A garotinha olhou com desconfiança aquele objeto, porém, resolveu não perdeu muito tempo com isto...sua curiosidade estava falando mais alto, é como se fosse um doce sendo oferecido para ela. E como qualquer criança, não estava nem um pouco disposta a recusar...Subiu os três degraus que davam acesso à varanda da antiga casa, ao fazer isto, o madeira rangiu tornando tudo mais assustador...então, a garota escutou um barulho de correntes, olhou para todos os lados e percebeu que não se passavam dos balanços..._

_Resolveu adentrar a casa...a porta esta encostada...foi entrando e percebeu que o chão estava coberto de sangue...começou a ficar com medo, suas pequeninas pernas estavam bambas e se fosse necessário correr, pensava seriamente que não conseguiria. Subiu uma longa escada em forma de caracol, o corredor era estreito e nas janelas possuíam vitrais com imagens macabras...respirou fundo várias vezes, seu frágil coraçãozinho parecia que iria sair pela boca...então avistou uma luz estranha saindo de debaixo de uma das inúmeras portas que continham aquele andar...algo estava muito errado, mas a sua curiosidade era maior que o medo que estava fazendo-a bater os dentes..._

_Empurrou a porta lentamente e o que viu quase a deixou sem ar: a sala estava repleta de animais dilacerados..cortados...com certeza, feitos com um objeto muito afiado, com uma lâmina de um fio de corte perfeito... _

_Os olhos da menina se abriram como pratos e seu copo estava mole como o de uma boneca de pano...era a cena mais horrível que já tinha presenciado, pernas de animais de um lado, cabeças para o outro, suas buchadas estiradas por toda aquela monstruosa sala...então olhando mais atentamente, viu uma mulher degolada num canto escuro, seus olhos arregalados como se minutos antes de sua morte, tivessem visto o satã em carne e osso...então a menininha vai chegando mais perto, lágrimas escorrendo livres pelo seu rosto e seus soluços completamente audíveis..._

_Quanto está quase chegando perto do corpo inerte, totalmente sem vida e mortalmente ensangüentado da mulher, escuta um barulho atrás de si, como se estivesse literalmente cortando o ar...muito a contragosto e morrendo de temor, ela lentamente vira seus pezinhos e ..._

- AHHHHHHH...- Harry dá um grito tão alto e completamente inesperado, que faz com que Severus dê um pulo de quase cinco centímetros de seu assento, se engasgando com sua pipoca e derramando todo o refrigerante em sua roupa.

-Maldição!!! - fala Severus ainda sem ar, colocando a mão em seu peito, tentando acalmar suas batidas cardíacas que estavam freneticamente aceleradas, afinal, ele ainda não estava na idade de sofrer um ataque cardíaco, ainda mais dentro de uma sala de cinema...

Harry por sua vez, estava em estado de choque, nunca mais em sua vida que se prestaria ao trabalho de olhar algum filme deste estilo...deu graças a deus pelo breu total que estava o lugar, pois do contrário, poderiam ver o forte rubor que tomou conta de sua face, não apenas pelo susto, mas também pela vergonha de ter gritado tão escandalosamente...

Se a iluminação não fosse tão precária, Harry também poderia ver os olhares assassinos que estavam direcionados para o lugar de onde supostamente teria saído o urro. Supostamente para os outros, para Severus não... este estava ainda com mais ganas de matar o imprestável, o infeliz, o abominável ser que estava sentado ao seu lado...

- "Eu que não fico neste lugar mais nem um segundo... deveriam pagar as pessoas pra assistir uma "coisa" dessas, não cobrar" - pensou Harry enquanto saía da sala de cinema, pisoteando nos pés dos que estavam em seu caminho...

Quando saiu da sala, tomou a sua água em uns quantos goles curtos, ainda estava tremendo... teria que tomar um calmante quando chegasse em sua casa. Jogou o resto de suas batatas no lixo, tirou as chaves do carro de seu bolso e se foi embora, ainda com aquelas cenas apavorantes rodando em sua cabeça. - Que ao menos eu não tenha pesadelos... - pensou em voz alta...

Enquanto isto, um Severus completamente insano, tentava em vão secar suas vestes que estavam cobertas de refrigerante. Resolveu fazer como a "**d**_ondoquinha – cuidado-que-eu-me-assusto" _e foi embora também.

Foi o pior sábado de sua vida inteira, felizmente ele estava no fim... Oh! Milagres acontecem...pelo menos algo de feliz em seu dia...o término do mesmo...

Porém em seu peito ainda persistia uma aura demente de raiva, ódio, ira... uma vontade louca de se jogar em um precipício...não, precipício não...seu corpo iria ficar muito deformado no caixão...

Talvez tomar um veneno super letal e acabar com essa azarada vida que estava tendo: ultimamente, nada saía como esperado. E ainda por cima, ele estava sozinho, se ao menos tivesse alguém para escutar seus desabafos...mas não, nem isso tinha...teve vontade de arrancar seus longos cabelos, mas não fez, pois os idolatrava...

Ficou mais vários minutos refletindo sobre o seu trágico dia, até que algo brilhou em sua mente, como uma luzinha no fim do túnel dos completamente desesperados e abandonados á sua própria sorte...

... deveria ter pisado em alguma macumba...só poderia ser isto, uma azaração, algum trabalho, o "coisa ruim" deveria estar o perseguindo..._será mesmo, Severus? Ou como deveria chamá-lo???_

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Olá!!! Segundo capitulo saindo quentinho direto do forno...

Um obrigada muito especial para: **Gika Black **e **Srta Potter**. Agradeço os comentários e espero que também tenham gostado deste capi...creio que não ficou engraçado como o primeiro, mas pelo menos o Harry apareceu mais. No prox. cap., outros personagens darão o ar de suas graças. Beijão!!!

**Comentários, críticas e sugestões, serão bem recebidos!!!!**

Próximo capítulo (sem data definida): _Sete dias de azar?_


	3. Sete dias de azar?

_**OBS:**_ _neste capítulo há uma cena curta de conteúdo sexual. Caso não lhe agrada este tipo de conteúdo, não leia. Importante informar que conforme os capítulos forem sendo escritos, mais jus a história fará à sua denominação **SLASH **e categoria (?) **M.**_

* * *

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_... deveria ter pisado em alguma macumba...só poderia ser isto, uma azaração, algum trabalho, o "coisa ruim" deveria estar o perseguindo..._será mesmo, Severus? Ou como deveria chamá-lo???

* * *

**3. Sete dias de azar?**

_Quem passou pela vida em branca nuvem,_

_e em plácido repouso adormeceu;_

_quem não sentiu o frio da desgraça,_

_quem passou pela vida e não sofreu;_

_foi espectro de homem – não foi homem_

_só passou pela vida – não viveu._

**(Francisco Otaviano)**

* * *

Severus abriu os olhos preguiçosamente quando sentiu os raios solares invadindo seu quarto e aquecendo sua pele. Com grande força de vontade, focalizou sua visão no relógio digital que possuía sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Nove horas e vinte e três minutos. É, já estava na hora de levantar. 

Se esticou o máximo que pode, fazendo com que seus ossos estralassem. Se enrolou um pouco mais nos seus lençóis de seda carmim...estava realmente sem vontade para sair da cama. Partiu para mais uma sessão de desprigueçamento para ver se mandava o sono embora. Se sentou em sua cama e soltou um longo bocejo. Calmamente foi em direção ao banheiro que possuía em seu quarto. Se olhou no espelho e não gostou nem um pouco do que viu: estava totalmente descabelado e seu rosto parecia que tinha sido atropelado por no mínimo um cem mamutes enfurecidos.

Soltou um muxoxo de desagrado perante o seu reflexo e passou a fazer sua higiene bucal e facial. Após o término das mesmas, se dirigiu à sua enorme banheira de hidromassagem, toda em mármore branco, com inúmeras torneiras na tonalidade prata. Delicadamente, abriu-as e assim que a banheira se encontrou razoavelmente cheia, despejou sais aromáticos e alguns outros conteúdos indecifráveis...com certeza alguma poção mirabolante e de preço exagerado que amava comprar. Ele tinha condições para seus supérfluos, por que abriria mão deles?

Quando a água estava da maneira desejada, tirou seu robe e entrou na banheira, soltando um suspiro contente ao sentir a temperatura agradável entrando em contato com a sua pele. Se sentia um rei em seu trono...olhou em volta e constatou que não poderia reclamar de sua vida, pois tinha tudo o que uma pessoa poderia querer. Apesar de não ter muita idade, já era um homem totalmente independente e muito bem locado em sua vida profissional. Era um químico respeitado nacionalmente devido á sua grande capacidade, já tendo recebido inclusive os principais prêmios que um profissional de sua área poderia ganhar.

**SS/HP**

Trabalhava na maior empresa deste ramo que possuía no país, inclusive, possuía filiais em outros países. Ele estava em um cargo elevadíssimo, onde além de criar os mais diversos produtos, ainda supervisionava os demais químicos que ali trabalhavam. Muitos se impressionavam como um jovem homem conseguiu uma carreira tão bem sucedida com sua idade, enquanto os outros que estavam próximos dele por suas capacitações, tinham no mínimo cinqüenta anos de idade para mais.

A resposta era muito simples: se empenhou ao máximo em seus estudos, tanto que foi considerado como o _menino prodígio_. Sua inteligência era tanta, que conseguiu "pular" várias séries, adentrando mais novo para a faculdade, após sua pós graduação e atualmente doutorado, já concluido. E eram poucos doutores como ele, e por isso mesmo, o dono das empresas lhe dava um salário muito do generoso. Não era pra menos: as concorrentes estavam em cima dele como abelhas em devassos que ousassem tocar em suas colméias.

Aliás, o_ chefão _de Severus era um mistério...ninguém nunca o tinha visto, apenas sabiam que se tratava de um jovem que herdou todo o montante de empresas dos pais quando os mesmos faleceram. As raríssimas pessoas que tiveram o privilégio de o conhecer, falaram que quem o visse apostaria que ele não passava de um garoto normal, porém, de normal ele não tinha nada. Especulações retratavam que ele possuía um amplo escritório em sua mansão, e de lá ele passava as ordens e ouvia todas as críticas e sugestões que eram discutidas nas reuniões quinzenais, além do que, ele possuía um representante que o incorporava para todos os atos necessários, o mesmo representante que cuidou de todos os atos civis e jurídicos quando ainda era menor e incapacitável.

**SS/HP**

Mas Severus não queria pensar nisso agora. Pegou o sabonete e passou a se banhar lentamente, como se fosse um delicado ritual. Começou a massagear sua cútis com um esfoliante ao mesmo tempo que aspirava o agradável perfume que desprendia das incontáveis essências que havia posto em sua banheira. Aliás, esta banheira em particular (sim, haviam outras em sua nem um pouco humilde casa) lhe trazia agradáveis recordações. Quantos e quantas amantes ele já havia trazido ali? Porém, todos muito bem selecionados...não era qualquer um que possuía o privilégio de adentrar em sua residência, quiçá em seus cômodos íntimos.

_Quantos e quantas?_ Sim, Severus era bissexual assumido, e todos o respeitavam. Claro, principalmente devido ao seu _status _social. Severus estava nos principais grupos da alta, onde era desejado por muitos, independente do sexo. Apesar de já ter tido casos com homens, as mulheres ainda estavam em maiores números na sua lista. E quem a visse, poderia ver que todos possuíam algo em comum: ricos e bonitos. Alguns descerebrados que Severus logo descartava, não sem antes desfrutar ao máximo e atingir níveis cósmicos de prazer. Ele usava as pessoas para se satisfazer, satisfazer seu prazer,e se perguntassem, respondia na lata. Pra ele, indivíduos sem neurônios não mereciam sua atenção, eram como se fosse uma seringa descartável.

Continuou seu banho relembrando alguns casos que teve, os melhores. Sua última namorada até que era tragável, porém era um grude, e ele não gostava de se sentir preso. Cada loucura que tinha praticado com ela sob aquelas águas._..ah...como era boa.._.Enquanto isso, sua mão ia deslizando por sua pele deixando um rastro de fogo, alisando seu estômago e chegando até o tão apreciado e abandonado lugar. Tocou seu membro delicadamente como se fosse uma jóia, e começou a deslizar os dedos para cima e para baixo. Que saudade tinha de alguém lhe tocando, lhe beijando, sugando, mordendo, fazendo coisas infernais. Aumentou o ritmo de suas mãos imaginando que fosse outra pessoa. Passou a dar gemidos, como se estivessem saindo do seu âmago, do mais fundo de sua alma. Jogou sua cabeça para trás, não se preocupando com a altura de seus gemidos e passou a se masturbar de uma maneira quase violenta, fazendo-o chegar ao ápice.

Se esparramou mais dentro da banheira e esperou a letargia momentânea passar. - "Deveria fazer isso mais vezes, com certeza que..._Mas o que é isso?_"- pergunta para as paredes ao ver um vulto negro passar velozmente pela porta do banheiro e ir em direção ao seu quarto. Um arrepio lhe correu todo o corpo de imediato, fazendo com que toda a fantástica sensação de minutos atrás se resumisse à um coração anormalmente acelerado e um aperto de receio preenchendo todo o seu ser.

Sem fazer muito barulho, Severus saiu de dentro da água e se enrolou em seu roupão, sem ao menos se secar. Pé ante pé foi adentrando o seu quarto a procura de qualquer coisa suspeita. Apesar de Snape adorar filmes de suspense e terror, convenhamos, na prática é amedrontante e ele estava sentido isso na pele.

Empurrou um pouco mais a porta de seu quarto para ter uma vista maximizada do local e então...

-_ MIAUUUU-_ um gato preto pulou em cima dele fazendo-o cair em sua cama com o grau do susto.

- JEREMIAS! Seu gato desgraçado...agora eu te mato...- berrou Severus para o pobre gato da sua idosa vizinha.

Saiu correndo por todo o quarto atrás do felino, até que o bichano resolveu adentrar o banheiro e sair pulando através de uma janela aberta. Na corrida, Severus com sua adrenalina no pico mais elevado possível, nem sequer prestou atenção onde pisava enquanto corria, até que escorregou no piso úmido e ensaboado próximo a banheira fazendo com que caísse literalmente de bunda na pedra fria, com uma baque surdo.

- Ai, ai...- gemeu de dor no mesmo instante em que tocou o solo. - Que raiva desta praga de gato..._preto!!!-_ ralhou Severus com uma imensa vontade de chorar, de raiva, claro.

Azarando populações de gatos para as prováveis centenas de décadas que o mundo ainda teria, se levantou meticulosamente, como se estivesse estudando o estrago que causou em seu corpo. Ao ficar totalmente ereto, sentiu uma fisgada em sua espinha que o fez encaretar a face. Foi até o enorme espelho que possuía em seu banheiro, tirou o roupão e parou de costas, de modo que pudesse fazer uma análise clinica de seu quadro.

- É, com certeza irá ficar um enorme de um hematoma com diversas tonalidades, graças ao diabólico gato infernal daquela bruxa caduca que por acaso e por pura falta de sorte é minha vizinha...QUE RAIVA!!!!- Severus já encontrava-se completamente alterado, nada que lembrasse da agradável manhã de domingo que estava tendo até poucos instantes atrás.

**SS/HP**

Foi para o quarto, abriu o _closet _e escolheu uma roupa para vestir. Preta, completamente preta. Da mesma forma que estava seu humor: negro. Se vestiu, analisou sua imagem refletida no espelho e aprovou o que viu. Não era qualquer um que poderia ficar com um péssimo astral e ainda se manter completamente atraente. Severus tinha esse poder.

Enquanto descia para o primeiro andar, algo estalou em sua mente. - "É isso, só pode ser...Um gato preto infernizando minha vida, relacionamentos infundados, ou melhor, a falta deles, um louco no cinema que quase me mata do coração...só pode que alguém andou fazendo algum trabalho de magia negra pra mim!"- afirmou para ele mesmo, como se fosse a maior das revelações do século.

Uma das inúmeras empregadas que trabalhavam em sua casa, viu seu patrão falando sozinho e ficou intrigada. Certo, habitual ele nunca foi; aliás, ele sempre foi exótico até demais pra ela. Sempre reservado, na dele, calado, falava apenas quando era questionado ou para dar ordens. Porém, quando ele resolvia fazer alguma comemoração em sua residência ele se revelava: as festas mais pareciam orgias, com muita bebida e pessoas se agarrando por todos os cantos. Ela ficou apavorada com uma cena que presenciou em uma destas santificadas "reuniões": seu pacato patrão estava se esfregando com um homem! Pelos deuses, Severus era um lobo em pele de cordeiro, ela descobriu desde aquele dia.

- O Senhor está bem?

- Hã?- apenas neste momento percebeu que não estava sozinho no cômodo. - Sirva meu café logo porque quero sair. - respondeu Severus seco. Odiava quando algum empregado vinha lhe perguntar coisas como se fosse um íntimo.

**SS/HP**

Após fazer sua refeição matinal, adentrou no seu luxuoso automóvel e foi direto para uma loja de produtos das mais diversas espécies e fins...uma das únicas que atendia em domingos. Quando chegou no local desejado, estacionou seu carro e adentrou a loja à passos largos.

-Bom dia! Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Severus segurou uma careta para atendente ao ouvir o questionamento. Não tinha uma outra frase para atender os clientes? Sempre a mesma coisa:_ "Em que posso ajudá-lo?"_ ou _"O que deseja?",_ _"O que era para o senhor?"_ tudo era tão programado que chegava a enjoar. Fora o sorriso forçado que a vendedora possuía na cara...parecia um cão raivoso meio deformado, por estar tendo que trabalhar em um final de semana. Ele também ficaria se necessitasse trabalhar, porém a questão era exatamente esta, Severus não precisava, até porque, sua conta bancária era tão gorda que chegava a imaginar se um dia ela não explodiria.

- Estou procurando algo para afastar as energias negativas. - respondeu encarando a vendedora de cima a baixo.

- O senhor poderia me especificar qual o tipo de energia negativa que o está afetando?- perguntou a mulher como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Como assim que tipo que está me afetando? Por acaso agora inventaram especificações?- escarniou Severus com o resto de paciência que ainda restava. "-Era só o que faltava...mais uma louca para estragar meu dia".- ralhou Snape em pensamento.

- Oh! Me desculpe se não fui mais clara - "seu ignorante metido"- mas eu necessito saber o que está influenciando de maneira maléfica em sua vida. Possui algum desafeto? Ou então alguém que o inveje? Talvez uma ex-namorada que se sentiu injustiçada com o fim da relação? - questionou com voz de sábia, querendo interiormente matar o ser que estava em sua frente com cara de "_não se aproxime que eu mordo"_, porém não pôde deixar de admirar o charme que ele exalava.

Severus parou e raciocinou por uns meros segundos._ Desafeto?_ Quem não teria um desafeto nos dias atuais, onde qualquer coisa, por mínima que seja, já terminava em discussões? _Invejosos?_ Isso era o que mais tinha, até os que se denominavam seus amigos no fundo possuíam inveja dele. Severus era um homem rico, atraente, com um bom fluxo social...enfim, a vida perfeita aos olhos dos demais. Sendo assim, quem não o invejaria? Já sobre o quesito _ex-namoradas,_ ele tinha várias, e _ex-namorados_ também. Muitos ficaram insatisfeitos quando Severus os deu um fora, e vale salientar: em _todos_ os relacionamentos, Severus quem deu o basta. Óbvio que muitos deveriam ter uma insana vontade de prega-lo em uma cruz e tacar fogo...legítima _dorzinha de cotovelo._

- Possuo todos os itens que a senhorita mencionou. - devolveu Severus como se fosse algo de pouca importância.

- Hum...interessante...o senhor poderia me relatar os últimos fatos que o fizeram vir até aqui? Pois pelo que me parece, o senhor não é do tipo de pessoa que acredita em superstições...creio que deva ter chegado praticamente ao fundo do poço para procurar_ soluções místicas!_ - Há!!! Se pudesse teria dado uma gargalhada da cara do homem em sua frente...quando falou em "fundo do poço" ele fez uma careta tão criativa que com certeza ganharia um _Oscar por interpretação facial mais horripilante._

_- Oh!_ Minha querida! Olha bem pra mim e me diz se eu tenho estilo de quem está no fundo do poço. Estou apenas em uma fase não muito boa de minha vida, porém, com certeza, nem seus gloriosos dias são melhores que os meus péssimos! - soltou um risinho de escárnio ao ver a vendedora adquirir um tom rosáceo em sua pele. Coitada! Não passava de um ratinho de esgoto perto dele.

- Me desculpa, _Senhor_, não quis ser indiscreta nem metida – respondeu com uma enorme vontade de perfurar com uma adaga aquele "troço" que estava diante de si...Serzinho mais esnobe não poderia ter aparecido para "abrilhantar" ainda mais seu domingo...maldito foi o dia em que aceitou o emprego.- mas necessito _realmente _saber o que se passa para poder lhe indicar os produtos corretos.

Severus olhou para ela com olhos astutos. Deveria tomar cuidado com o que revelasse, poderia ser usado contra ele em uma futura chantagem ou algo parecido...quanto menos falasse, melhor seria.

- Está bem, se você _realmente_ necessita saber...meus relacionamentos amorosos estão um desastre, ando me esbarrando com mendigos lunáticos, quase morro asfixiado com um perfume dentro de uma sala de cinema e minutos depois, na mesma sala quase tenho uma parada cardíaca quando um desvairado solta um urro ao meu lado...ah!! também fui atacado por um gato preto...Satisfeita ou quer mais?

A mulher ficou perplexa ao escutar o relato do homem, se bem que ele estava fazendo um draminha...não era como se realmente algo trágico estivesse ocorrendo em sua vida. Cada louco com suas manias. Porém, um fato chamou sua atenção. Gato preto não era um bom sinal, definitivamente não era.

- O senhor, por acaso, chegou a pisar no rabo do gato? - questionou a mulher temerosa pela resposta.

- Hum...não! - mas então Severus se recordou do dia anterior – Ou melhor, pisei sim. Por quê?

- Oh! Coitado do senhor, pisar em gato preto é ruim, mas quando se pisa no rabo do gato, é pior ainda. - falou a vendedora observando a reação de Snape e como seu rosto tomava uma forma quase _azeda._

- E poderia me dizer o porquê e quais as medidas cabíveis que posso tomar? - questionou Severus apertando os olhos e lhe lançando um olhar mortal...pensava se ela não estaria inventando esta história para se vingar da resposta que ele havia dado há minutos atrás para a mesma.

- Sim, claro que eu posso lhe responder. Eu estudei o misticismo à fundo, e o gato preto é o guardião do mundo da magia – pôde escutar claramente um bufo irritadiço, mas preferiu ignorar- e por isso, danar este felino mesmo que sem intenção direta, há conseqüências. Como o senhor deve saber, o gato preto sempre foi ligado à má sorte e por isso devo lhe alertar que o resultado da sua pisada, já que o bichano possui sete vidas, serão sete dias de azar...cada uma das vidas dele o azarará, ao menos é isto que dizem.

- Sete dias de azar? Você só pode estar brincando...eu só possuo mais uma semana de férias das quais não poderei nem ao menos aproveitar. É isso que eu entendi? - Severus queria matar alguém, tamanha era sua ira.

- Infelizmente, senhor, foi isso mesmo que eu disse. E não há nada que possa fazer para reverter a situação. Pelo sim pelo não, recomendaria o senhor colocar bastante sal grosso em todos os cantos de sua casa, queimar galhos de arruda, ter alho à disposição, e acender alguns incensos para boa sorte. Os_ Sete poderes Africanos_ seria o ideal. Oh! Se eu fosse você, também faria uma promessa para as divindades e lhes ofertaria a melhor bebida que o senhor possui. Quando a maré de azar passar, beba sete goles de cada garrafa e jogue o restante do conteúdo em algum terreno baldio. Mais uma coisinha: não chegue perto de gatos, independentemente de suas colorações e também se afaste de encrencas e afins, pois caso contrário, quem sairá mal da história será o senhor. Mais alguma pergunta?

- Eu poderia saber quando começa esta minha triste sina?

- Se o senhor praticou o ato ontem, obviamente que seu primeiro dia de "pouca sorte" é hoje...apenas diria para o senhor estar mais cuidadoso e atencioso do que o normal. Precaução nunca é demais!- disse com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, como se estivesse achando graça da situação do azarado homem.

Severus estava abismado, só poderia ter jogado pedra na cruz em alguma vida passada. Oras, um simples animal de estimação não poderia intervir em sua vida. Ou poderia? Indignado, pediu para a mulher pegar todos os itens que ela havia mencionado Aproveitou e comprou mais alguns sais de banho excêntricos, ele tinha uma queda por estes artigos. Pagou tudo e saiu daquela loja com um forte cheiro de incenso impregnado em suas finas roupas.

**SS/HP**

Ligou o som dentro de seu automóvel e começou a pensar na programação de seu domingo. Não estava com a mínima vontade de voltar para casa. Olhou no seu relógio e percebeu que deveria ter ficado uma enorme quantidade de tempo naquela loja, pois já estava na hora do almoço. Aumentou o volume do rádio e acelerou em direção á um famoso restaurante, onde apenas pessoas selecionadas tinham permissão de freqüentar. Não que ele quisesse se vangloriar, mas seu nível elevado o fazia ter requintes das mais variadas formas. O privilégio não era dele de poder ir ao restaurante, mas sim do restaurante ter um cliente de sua _estirpe. _

Enquanto dirigia, passou a pensar em como o seu patrão era de veras um tremendo idiota de não aproveitar toda a badalação que o seu dinheiro poderia comprar. Talvez, fosse de aparência muito ruim, é, só poderia ser isso. Desde que começou a trabalhar em seu atual emprego, sempre teve uma enorme curiosidade de apenas poder ver como era esteticamente o jovem homem milionário que herdou toda a fortuna provinda de gerações. Nunca sequer apareceu em fotos das colunas sociais. Apenas seu nome era citado algumas vezes, porém, nunca em meio á escândalos. Sabia que ele fazia faculdade e isso o deixava irritado, pois se sentia quase que como um marginalizado com alguém mais novo e inexperiente lhe passando ordens, mesmo que indiretamente. Ao menos um ponto positivo tinha na história: seja lá quem fosse sua chefia, sabia retribuir muito bem seus funcionários, diria que bem até demais , porém, ele que não iria reclamar.

À poucos metros de distância observou uma placa com letreiros adornados e em tons de ouro velho. Sofisticação e conforto, este era o lema do restaurante, além é claro, de um excelente cardápio. Estacionou seu carro em frente ao luxuoso estabelecimento e em seguida o _chofer_ do local pegou as chaves de seu carro para dirigi-lo ao estacionamento. Adentrou no local e foi recepcionado por uma linda mulher em elegantes trajes que lhe abriu um amplo sorriso, deixando á mostra seus dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. Ela o dirigiu até a mesa onde eventualmente ficava quando ia naquele local. O garçom lhe entregou o _menu_ e se ausentou para aguardar Severus escolher o cardápio.

- "Hum...deixe-me ver...massas não...frutos do mar talvez...la..."- seu raciocínio foi interrompido quando uma mão quente tocou seu ombro.

- Quanto tempo, Severus.- falou o indivíduo com um sorriso nada tímido em seus lábios.

- Era só o que me faltava! - praguejou Severus pouco se importando se os demais ocupantes do recinto escutassem. Agora ele tinha certeza: a mulher dos incensos estava certa...sua sina azarada tinha começado hoje...

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** _Olá...demorei, mas cheguei... este capítulo ficou mais sério que os demais, foi mais a nível de informação. E se vocês reparam há várias informações explicitamente inseridas no cap...ficou fácil agora, tô certa? E ficou um pouquinho maior também!!!_

Um agradecimento muito especial para: **Gika Black, Joy S. Lemon, Simon de Escorpiao **e** Ia-Chan**.

**Como sempre, aguardo comentários. Beijão e até o próximo!!!**


	4. Choque cor de rosa

**No capítulo anterior:** _- Era só o que me faltava! - praguejou Severus pouco se importando se os demais ocupantes do recinto escutassem. Agora ele tinha certeza: a mulher dos incensos estava certa...sua sina azarada tinha começado hoje..._

**Nota da Autora 1:** Pessoal...creio que me expressei mal quanto à uma palavra fundamental do capítulo anterior: _indivíduo__._ Pra mim, ela designa ambos os sexos, porém, se minha interpretação estiver errada, me perdoem...entenderão quando lerem o que se segue...Boa leitura!!

* * *

**Choque cor de rosa**

_Parece uma rosa_

_De longe é formosa_

_É toda recalcada_

_A alegria alheia incomoda_

_Venenosa_

_Erva venenosa_

_É pior que cascavel_

_Seu veneno é cruel_

_De longe não é feia_

_Tem voz de uma sereia_

_Cuidado não a toque_

_Ela é má _

_Pode até te dar um choque..._

**Erva Venenosa – Sandra de Sá**

* * *

-- Isso é jeito de cumprimentar uma pessoa, Sev? -- indagou com um sorriso em seus lábios carnudos -- Quando ainda estávamos juntos, você me perguntava como eu estava ou como tinha sido o meu dia! -- completou se sentando no assento de frente para Snape.

Severus olhou estático para aquela figura tão bem conhecida e que teve a audácia de se sentar sem ao menos ele convidar. Observou melhor a criatura, e só então percebeu os trajes que ela estava usando e algo mais...tinha alguma coisa muito estranha, um diferencial que Severus ainda não tinha captado integralmente.

Ele olhou para a "forma" novamente: estava usando um macacão de jeans desbotado preto meio cinza, botinas, e para completar, uma bandana negra cobrindo toda a cabeça e escondendo seus cabelos. Porém, uma mecha brincalhona escorregou de dentro do tecido e Severus acreditou que teria caído caso não estivesse sentado.

-- Mas o que é isto no seu cabelo? -- perguntou Severus totalmente chocado com a pequena amostra que acabara de ver.

--Gostou? -- tirou o "pano" de seus cabelos, deixando-os completamente à mostra, fazendo com que muitos dos clientes do restaurante virassem e olhassem na direção da singular criatura. -- Pintei semana passada...eu simplesmente amei, creio que esta cor combine mais com o meu astral!-- completou com uma piscadela e "atirando" um beijinho em direção ao boquiaberto homem.

* * *

Incredulidade era uma palavra muito "morna" para expressar o que Severus sentiu. Aliás, ele e mais da metade das pessoas que estavam naquele recinto. E não era para menos: a criatura, ou melhor, a mulher, pintou o seu cabelo de uma cor que Snape até então imaginou que não existisse no rol de tintas disponíveis.

Rosa arroxeado. Rosa arroxeado? Existe isso? Bem, o fato é que ficou algo tão extraordinariamente excêntrico que apenas após alguns minutos de perplexidade, Severus notou quanto a cor caiu bem para o seu estereótipo. Ah!! Mas uma coisa o moreno raciocinou no mesmo segundo: pelo menos agora algo físico faria jus ao lado emocionalmente descontrolado da mulher: o seu grude, que poderia facilmente ser associado à uma goma de mascar. Mas mesmo assim, o choque persistia teimosamente.

Nos seus momentos de maior descrença, pensou seriamente se não estava sofrendo de esquizofrenia paranóide. Sim, só poderia ser isso, tudo não passava de uma visão, algo irreal, imaginário. Pois, logicamente pensando, quem possuiria coragem e acima de tudo, uma tremenda cara-de-pau de incorporar a legítima imagem de um rebelde sem causa?

Ou melhor, pensou Severus, ela estava parecendo com aqueles desenhos animados japoneses onde haviam míni roqueiras se trajando horripilantemente como se não soubessem o significado da palavra e_spelho_. Em últimos casos, poderiam compará-la com aqueles bonequinhos de panos geralmente utilizados para a prática do vodu. Ele definitivamente não estava acreditando...

Severus olhou para frente, para trás, para os lados e novamente para frente. Primeiro de tudo: estavam em um lugar que primava pela classe e bons costumes, um lugar onde apenas pessoas qualificadas freqüentavam. Com base nisso, supôs Severus, esta santificada personalidade com certeza deveria ter pago algum suborno para a sua entrada ser permitida. Ninguém entraria normalmente em lugar fino destes, trajando vestes tão...qual seria o termo que melhor se empregaria?Tão esdruxulas, espalhafatosas, banais.

Segundo: Severus não conseguia acreditar que o encontro não passasse de uma infortúnia coincidência. Sim, ele sabia que esta pessoa poderia ter muito bem o perseguido, ou o estado vigiando, ou quem sabe ainda, ter pago à um informante. Típico comportamento de _alguém_ comprovadamente lunático.

Terceiro. Snape não estava nem um pouco contente com o estranho brilho nos olhos de sua acompanhante. Sinceramente, ele estava começando a pensar se deveria levantar seus escudos protetores...e ela continuava o olhando, tão profundamente como se pudesse ler até os seus mais íntimos desejos e pensamentos. E levando em consideração que ela nunca foi de ficar muito tempo calada, passados quarenta e sete segundos de um comportamento deveras estranho, Severus começou a ficar intrigado. E os olhos o continuavam fitando, sem nem ao menos piscar, e Severus estava se sentindo como se estivesse completamente nu, desconfortável.

Não que ele nunca tivesse ficado nu com ela. Nossa, não foram nem uma nem duas vezes. Foram incontáveis sessões de prazer, onde os corpos possuíam como único ditador a luxúria. Mas ele continuava com um pé atrás...parecia até coisa feita, do tipo programado. Nesta mesma manhã, ele havia se tocado intimamente pensando nela, em suas curvas sinuosas, nos gemidos que ela o provocava, nas suas mãos o tocando e o levando à loucura. "-- É, talvez ela esteja apenas rastejando atrás de mim...achei que levaria mais alguns dias, mas, pensando bem, talvez eu tire algum proveito da situação!"--pensou Severus, criando mentalmente imagens do que supostamente aconteceria mais tarde. Não pôde segurar um sorriso malandro lançado juntamente com o seu olhar mais sedutor, típico olhar 43.

Oh sim! Severus amava uma tal música estrangeira chamada "olhar 43"...cairia perfeitamente para a situação hora presenciada... Nada como ser um exímio poliglota!..

* * *

-- Então, minha querida Tonks, o que te trás aqui?-- perguntou no momento em que colocava os cotovelos em cima da mesa e levava suas mãos entrelaçadas sob o seu queixo, a fitando intensamente enquanto sua mente traçava planos mirabolantes de onde a levaria após almoçarem.

Ela o encarou de uma forma divertida, ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto assumia um ar vitorioso, típico aspecto de quem sabe anteriormente do fato em si, que o jogo está ganho. Suas diretrizes estavam todas traçadas, e o moreno estava percorrendo os caminhos perfeitamente, como um cachorro de estimação que corre até pegar seu osso jogado. No final das contas, sempre tem um prêmio.

-- O mesmo que você, _querido_! Vim almoçar. -- notou como o rosto do outro se contorcia de uma maneira um tanto quanto estranha. _"É Severus, com certeza você andou treinando novas caretas desde que terminamos, ou melhor, desde que você terminou!"_-- Mas também vim tratar de outros assuntos com você. - nesse momento, Severus já tinha novamente a expressão de campeão em seu rosto.

-- E sobre que assunto seria? Ou melhor, antes de tudo, como soube que eu estava aqui?

-- Oras, dedução meu caro...como bem sei, você é adepto de tudo o que é considerado melhor, e como liguei pra a sua residência e me informaram que você não estava, foi como juntar dois mais dois...afinal, são pouquíssimos restaurantes que agradam o seu crítico paladar, e muito menos são os que possuem um caríssimo carro importado em seu estacionamento.

Severus apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, ele não era tão evidente assim, era?

Ambos fizeram o pedido. Severus optou por camarão flambado e um vinho branco, enquanto Tonks pediu apenas saladas diversas e um suco de laranja.

Severus continuava olhando intrigado para a mulher diante de si, enquanto ela calmamente dobrava folhas de alface e as levava em direção a sua boca, para em seguida mastigá-las calmamente. Aquilo o estava enervando, teria que ir direto ao ponto, pois estava óbvio demais que se ela se deu ao trabalho de procurá-lo, ligar para a sua casa, rastrear restaurantes e entrar em um lugar nobre como aqueles, que ela gostava de salientar ser apenas visitados por "riquinhos metidos a besta", para com certeza tentar algo com ele novamente.

Bem, ele pensou que demoraria um pouco mais, no entanto, não reclamava da rapidez da outra. Pelo visto, orgulho não era uma palavra constante em seu dicionário, uma vez que ele praticamente a escorraçou de sua vida, como se tratasse de um brinquedo quebrado e sem mais utilização.

Deu umas garfadas em seu almoço e percebendo que ela não abrir a boca, resolveu entrar em ação.

-- Então Tonks, poderia saber a natureza dos assuntos que gostaria tratar com minha pessoa? - óbvio que ela não precisaria falar, mas faria bem para o seu ego tanto quanto para a sua masculinidade ouvir com a própria voz melodiosa que ela certamente empregaria, o quanto ela o desejava e ansiava por profundos _flashbacks._

Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, o encarou de modo quase sonhador, enquanto largava os talheres no prato e passava as mãos em seus cabelos, os colocando para trás da orelha, deixando assim o belo formato de seu rosto totalmente à visão do homem sentado em frente de si.

Severus deu um meio sorriso com o gesto...este ele conhecia. Umas das pistas que as mulheres davam ao se mostrarem interessadas era deixar o máximo de pele exposta, e principalmente levantando singelamente o pescoço, deixando-o livre para ser esbanjado da forma que o alvo melhor pretendesse.

Snape deu uma garfada enquanto esperava pacientemente ela lhe contar o que quer que fosse e o que ela sabia...viu-a olhar para os lados, como se averiguasse se alguém prestava atenção em ambos, porém, como ele pôde constatar, todos naquele recinto haviam se acalmado depois do susto do quase rosa _shock._

Tonks pôs as mãos em cima da mesa e se debruçou amigavelmente em direção à Severus, lhe enviando um sorriso.

-- Sabe o que é? -- ele negou com um gesto de cabeça, rindo-se interiormente -- Ultimamente me sinto tão sozinha, abandonada...tenho saudades de compartilhar momentos, digamos, mais íntimos com alguém...Você também se sente assim, Sev?-- falou sussurrando a última parte.

* * *

_Bingo!!_ Oh...Mas quem diria que o azarado Severus teria um dia de sorte! Ao menos isso...Porém, antes de responder passou a levantar os prós e os contras: também estava se sentindo numa solitude plena, seu corpo ansiava por um desgaste físico de fins prazerosos, ansiava em ter alguém para conversar, desabafar quando necessário fosse...nem que fosse apenas para fazer programas idiotas, como passear sem rumo, que fosse.

Entretanto, um peso se fazia demasiado nesta balança.

Conhecia bem a figura. No começo tudo eram flores, sem cobranças, sem empecilhos e muito menos dores de cabeça. Mas depois, ela se revelava...só faltava querer lhe pôr uma coleira no pescoço com suas iniciais...era um chiclé, pior, era um _super-bonder_... E ainda por cima se lembrava do estresse que foi para conseguir tirá-la de sua vida e o escândalo que ela armou. O ameaçou inclusive. É, vai ver o feitiço virou quanto o feiticeiro, tanto é que ela estava ali, na sua frente, o provocando deliberadamente...praticamente o convocando para a sua cama.

E sinceramente, pensou Severus, não custaria nada tentar novamente, nem que fosse apenas alguns encontros isolados. Apenas sexo. Se ela o amolasse exaustivamente, simplesmente a chutaria de novo. Simples assim. E isso, com certeza, aumentaria muito mais o seu ego...

* * *

-- Oh minha cara Tonks, eu sei perfeitamente como se sente...também me sinto assim de uns tempos pra cá... -- ele colocou suas mãos sobre as delas. -- Não que eu não tenha à quem recorrer, mas estava esperando alguém especial, alguém como você!

-- Sev! Você não sabe o quanto esperei pra escutar isso! -- fez uma cara de cachorrinha abandonada, e abaixou lentamente os olhos, fazendo seus cílios se sobressaírem na imagem pintada.

O coração de Severus teria dado um salto falho se sentisse algo por ela, mas o fato é que sentimentos afetuosos não existiam em relação à sua pequena chicletinha. Porém, Snape sentiu uma fisgada em outra parte de seu corpo, bem abaixo do coração.

Ele lhe cedeu um amplo sorriso, falsamente correspondendo às expectativas que ele _acreditava_ que ela possuía dele, e principalmente, o que achava que ela estava sentindo emocionalmente.

-- Que tal terminarmos nosso almoço e depois resolvermos o que faremos?

Ela apenas maneou a cabeça em concordância enquanto assistia ele voltar a atenção para seu prato, se deliciando com a comida que esperava para ser degustada. Deixou sua salada de lado e passou a observar o homem que tanto a fez sofrer...como o havia amado,e ele em troca lhe tirou de sua realidade sem dó nem piedade.

Fazia tudo o que ele queria, estava sempre disposta para quando ele parecesse em sua porta. Nunca se havia negado, e em troca não havia pedido nada além de um pouco de compartilhação de ambas as vidas. Gostaria de saber o que ele fazia, com quem andava, onde ia quando saía. Mas não, ele como sempre foi do contra, a acusando de estar violando sua privacidade, estar invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

Não soube como agüentou tanto tempo do lado dele. Sempre amargurado, reclamando, insatisfeito apesar de ter uma vida perfeita, poderia ter tudo o que quisesse, vivia como um verdadeiro faraó, dando ordens e sendo atendido prontamente. Sem falar do nariz empinadérrimo que ele possuía.

Aliás, um fato que ela nunca conseguiu comprovar era o condizente se ele realmente havia feito uma plástica corretiva no nariz. Alguns amigos em comum lhe disseram que quando era novo, esta parte de seu corpo era um verdadeiro gancho de açougueiro, um mega raptador de ar. Pena que ela não o conheceu nesta fase, talvez ele fosse mais humilde e um pouco menos desumano.

Mas voltando ao presente, ela não sabia definir que tipo de homem se tratava Severus. Era um mistério envolto em uma aura negra. Inteligente isso ela sabia que ele era, tanto é que ocupava um cargo elevadíssimo em sua função, que muitos almejavam, porém apenas as mentes mais brilhantes ocupavam.

Acreditava piamente que os produtos químicos passaram a afetar seu funcionamento cerebral. Ele mesmo não sabia o que queria. O que cabia a ela, era apenas aproveitar a insanidade sentimental e o colapso solitário que prendiam aquele homem. E ela admitia: "que" homem...

--Severus, será que você poderia me dar...--ele a cortou do meio de sua frase.

-- Tudo o que você desejar, meu bem! -- sorriu e bebia um gole de seu vinho quando ela completou:

-- ...O número do celular do Lucius Malfoy?-- sorriu um sorriso de tubarão, deixando todos os dentes possíveis a mostra.

_Mil infernos._ Quase que Snape cuspiu todo o conteúdo do líquido em cima de sua refeição. Sugou o ar dolorosamente, fazendo um grande esforço para a bebida descer. Olhou pra ela descrente:

-- Que tipo de piada é essa?

-- Piada nenhuma, meu caro. Apenas estou interessada nele, e como sei que ele é seu íntimo amigo, quem melhor do que você para ter o número dele? -- o olhou avessamente, como se a resposta fosse óbvia demais até para uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

Snape estava sem palavras. Há poucos minutos ela estava se oferecendo descaradamente para ele. Se insinuando...só faltou o agarrar e tascar um beijo de lhe tirar o fôlego no meio do restaurante. Tá, não era pra tanto...mas mesmo assim...

-- Oh Sev! Não me diga que passou pela sua cabeça que estava interessada por você? -- deu um tapa de leve no rosto dele. -- Tolinho!Por que me contentaria com arroz e feijão se posso ter _filé-__mignon?_

Aquilo foi um soco no ego de Severus, que se levantou bruscamente da mesa, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que ainda almoçavam.

-- Pois saiba, meu bem, que eu sou muito areia nobre e refinada para o seu caminhãozinho velho e enferrujado e ainda por cima pintado com uma tinta horrenda da mais péssima qualidade!--exclamou em um tom elevado -- Muitos se arrastariam e se arrastam por mim, com um estalar de dedos tenho cem aos meus pés. Enquanto você não passa de um chiclete velho e mastigado, sem sabor nenhum...Passe muito mal.

E dito isso deu as costas de maneira dramática e saiu batendo pé pra fora do restaurante. Alguns clientes ainda estavam escandalizados pela forma bruta e totalmente anti-social que ele havia tratado sua acompanhante.

-- Não se preocupe, linda, ele não passa de um recalcado! -- lhe sorriu um jovem homem, de belos olhos castanhos esverdeados e cabelos chocolate, se sentando no lugar antes ocupado por Snape. -- Me consente a honra de sua companhia, princesa?

Tonks sorriu e concordou em compartilhar o resto de seu almoço com um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Oras! Ainda nem havia chegado na sobremesa...e a degustaria calmamente, com um sorriso triunfante tremulando em sua face...não havia conseguido o telefone, aliás, já o tinha há tempos, porém, seu plano principal havia sido concluído com sucesso: teve sua vingança. Se Snape acreditava que ele podia tratar as pessoas como cachorros sarnentos, então estava redondamente enganado.

Por outro lado, Snape estava irado. Queria arrancar aqueles cabelos rosas, escalpelar aquele verme, a transformar em uma barata apenas para ter o prazer de esmagá-la ruidosamente.

Inferno um trilhão de vezes... entrou em seu auto e foi rumo à uma localidade distante...ele teria as respostas que ansiava...a maldição das sete vidas ou o diabo que fosse deveria ter um fim, e se houvesse solução, ninguém melhor que ela para lhe dizer...

* * *

**Nota da Autora 2:** _Nossa! Não sei nem onde enfiar minha cara de vergonha...sorry!! Sobre o cap: Harry, cadê você "mo bem"? Calme, no próximo capítulo o nosso mendigo volta à todo vapor...e tadinho do Sev, ainda faltam 6 dias!! Haja arruda e vela preta!!_

**E como sempre: comentários e blá blá blá serão bem vindos...**


	5. Dúvidas

**OBS (1):**_ Neste capítulo há uma pequena cena com conteúdo sexual. Por ser uma história com classificação "M", não irei mais colocar alertas para este tipo de 'situação'. _

**(2):** _Contrariando o restante da fic, este capítulo está sob perspectiva de outra pessoa, onde alterna em pequenos momentos com outra personagem. Também não há uma linearidade temporal na primeira parte, por isso possa parecer confusa._

**(3): **_As idades originais dos personagens de HP não estão sendo consideradas nesta histórias. É UA mesmo..._

* * *

**No capítulo anterior: "**_Inferno um trilhão de vezes... entrou em seu auto e foi rumo à uma localidade distante...ele teria as respostas que ansiava...a maldição das sete vidas ou o diabo que fosse deveria ter um fim, e se houvesse solução, ninguém melhor que ela para lhe dizer..."_

* * *

**4. Dúvidas**

_"As coisas se movem e no seu movimento_

_vão mudando constantemente seu tamanho e sua posição_

_em "relação" umas às outras._

_Não há, consequentemente,_

_dimensões absolutas no espaço._

_Todas as dimensões são "relativas". _

_**(Einstein)**_

* * *

Se levantou e se espreguiçou calmamente. Foi até a sacada de seu quarto e observou a imensidão do pátio aos fundos de sua casa. Eram plantas e árvores dos mais diversos tipos servindo de ornamento e trazendo uma dose de tranqüilidade a quem visse. Mais além, ainda em seu campo de visão, conseguia distinguir uma imensa piscina, com ladrilhos formando figuras místicas em seu fundo. Havia uma cachoeira artificial que fazia com que se formasse pequenas ondulações constantemente na água.

Há quanto tempo que não desfrutava de seu nada singelo oásis? Há quanto que não ia ou fazia alguma festa com seus amigos? Realmente era muito.

Mas tinha que admitir que seu tempo era praticamente sugado pelo trabalho e estudos. Claro que ele possuía discernimento suficiente para saber que não precisava estar sempre presente no escritório de suas empesas, porém, gostava de acompanhar de perto como iam os negócios e principalmente verificar cada área, cada departamento e isto, é claro, incluía analisar seus funcionários.

Era difícil admitir, porém, em uma empresa de criação e produção de inúmeros produtos para os mais variados fins, informantes para empresas concorrentes era o que não faltavam, fora os olheiros que se passavam de investidores, mas passeavam pelos corredores de suas indústrias com o único objetivo de observar os profissionais e suas capacidades e os levarem a trabalhar em suas próprias empresas.

O mundo era capitalista. E competitivo. E acima de tudo, muito traiçoeiro.

E era exatamente por isso que praticamente vivia dentro daqueles imensos e luxuosos prédios que havia herdado de seus pais. Estes sem sombra de dúvidas primavam pelo o que havia de melhor, diferentemente dele, que nunca gostou de ostentar.

Óbvio que vestia roupas de grife, usava perfumes caros e seu meio de locomoção era praticamente uma obscenidade perto dos demais automóveis que circulavam livres pelas estradas. Também gastava horas e muito dinheiro cuidando de si próprio quando não estava em uma sala de aula ou em algum dos escritórios de sua empresa e/ou filiais. Gostava de se tratar, apesar de sempre terem como primeira impressão sua a de alguém sem muitas condições financeiras, principalmente devido ao modo "desleixado" que se vestia.

Na verdade, não gostava de demonstrar sua riqueza material. Não saía gritando aos ventos o quão poderoso era e inclusive, poucos sabiam da magnitude de seu poder. Alguns mais astutos ligavam seu sobrenome às empresas, porém, não era de se mostrar. Sendo assim, ou colegas de faculdade sabiam de sua identidade ou então as pessoas mais chegadas que trabalhavam consigo.

Porque, bem da verdade, não era ele quem comandava as empresas de sua família. Ele ainda fazia o papel de estagiário, porém, sempre estava por dentro de todos os assuntos pertinentes à sua atual capacidade negocial.

Um "velho" amigo de sua família – o qual tomava a dianteira de suas empresas – e que por sinal era reconhecido como um dos homens de negócio mais famosos e habilidosos de seu país, o obrigou a tirar ao menos um simplório mês de férias, para que vivesse sua juventude e se libertasse do estresse diário de números, teorias e afins.

**SóPoRquEVocÊquEr**

Passou duas semanas inteiras em uma praia paradisíaca e, em vez de voltar mais relaxado, voltou com a mente repleta de questionamentos e divagações. Enjoou de tanto ver casais andando de mãos dadas e aproveitando o deslumbrante cenário para se deliciarem com a visão dos vários por-de-sol que também observou, enquanto andavam na areia, com as pequenas ondinhas batendo em seus pés.

Oh! Até pouco tempo atrás, não sentia a necessidade de ter alguém, ou simplesmente estar com alguém. Não sentia aquela ânsia, aquele fogo desesperado que apenas se apagaria ao se fundir com outro corpo. Mas principalmente, não sentia a dúvida que agora permeava seu ser e o fazia levantar um número incontável de suposições.

Foi apenas uma cena. Uma cena que primeiramente o enojou, depois o chocou e finalmente o fez criar situações irreais em sua mente.

Em um lugar privativo daquela praia, ou seja, um local, digamos, de valores extremamente irreais, um homem estava deitado por cima de uma pessoa, na areia clara, perto do mar, e a beijava apaixonadamente. Já estava para desviar suas brilhantes esmeraldas quando inesperadamente o homem saiu de cima do outro corpo e que se revelou ser um...outro homem.

Harry perdeu seu chão por alguns minutos, enquanto náuseas se faziam presentes em sua região abdominal. Não conseguiu afastar seus olhos daquela imagem depravada e observou o entrosamento e suposto e declarado amor que um tinha com o outro. Seria até bonito de ver, se não fossem dois homens.

Dois homens. Raciocinou: homens. Isso ia totalmente contra a lei natural das coisas. Era absurdo e errado e ... Deus! Homens são feitos para mulheres e vice versa.

Mas então, algo passou a martelar em sua consciência lhe trazendo recordações de pensamentos não muito apropriados que já tivera com outros caras, mas que com força havia conseguido empurrá-las para um espaço reservado de sua cabeça.

E estava ali, tão claro e límpido e...bonito. Sim, Harry viu que daria um belo quadro a imagem dos dois homens se acariciando nas margens de um mar que se rendia aos pés daquelas figuras. O que havia realmente de errado? Não era amor como qualquer outro? Não eram pessoas normais com sentimentos profundos como qualquer outra?

Era como se a realidade o bofeteasse repetidas vezes. Aquela realidade que ele teimava em não assumir, que ele fugia e achava suja, porque os outros achavam-na suja e a sociedade assim a julgava. Percebeu que talvez esta fosse a verdadeira e única razão por nunca ter se envolvido intimamente com uma garota. No fundo, a falta de tempo não passava de mais uma desculpa bestificada e cravada em sua rotina. E quando se mente repetidas vezes, já se crê que a mentira é a própria verdade.

Mas não era.

Harry voltou de suas férias, com os pensamentos fervendo em seus neurônios. O fato é que se sentia um bichano preso e encurralado e sem opções. Como, pelos deuses, ele – Harry Potter-, herdeiro de uma cadeia de empresas multimilionárias, se apresentaria para o mundo como um jovem sucessor homossexual?

Não, ele não poderia se permitir gostar de_ alguém masculino._

Certamente, muitos investidores e aliados se desvinculariam de seus negócios com medo de mancharem seus nomes. Apesar de muitos afirmarem sobre a evolução racional do último século, o importante era ter o discernimento de saber que mentes preconceituosas ainda tinham aos milhares, talvez a maioria.

Mas ele não queria mais pensar nisso.

Por isso havia decidido aproveitar a última semana de férias que ele se tinha permitido tirar. Resolveu fazer programas diferentes, coisas banais que a maioria das pessoas de sua idade fazem, como caminhadas pela tarde, e beber em barzinhos durante a noite.

E que local melhor para ser um jovem do que uma sala de cinema? Muito a contra gosto, no dia anterior, decidiu enfrentar a chuva e se arriscar naquelas poltronas expostas defronte à enorme tela. Na verdade, a contra gosto apenas pelo tempo que havia resolvido se rebelar contra suas saídas, pois em cartaz havia um filme que estava insano para ver, tanto que havia diminuído seus dias na praia, que poderiam ter sido muito maiores. Bem na verdade, ele havia deletado quase todos os compromissos de sua agenda, por ordem do homem que era seu braço direito. Quase todos, ou seja, ele ainda teve que rebolar para conciliar com o cinema.

De cara, topou com um lunático que, agora recordando, tinha que rir ao se lembrar da cara que ficou diante de suas palavras estilosas e que o puseram em seu devido lugar. Óbvio que ele se obrigou a aumentar a dose de seu sarcasmo e ligar seu dispositivo para mentiras, uma vez que o homem não tinha nada que o recordasse á um idoso. Mas percebeu que suas palavras surtiram efeito no ser singular.

E outra: ele tinha uma enorme e constante sensação de que já vira aquele homem antes, e não apenas uma, mas várias vezes. Porém, Harry não sabia ligar o nome à pessoa, mas possuía certeza de que nunca havia trocado palavras com aquele ser distinto, caso contrário certamente se recordaria.

Não era, de fato, um rosto esquecível, mas por outro lado, também não era alguém inesquecível. Mas o que realmente não era de se esquecer era o rancor e a falta de sutileza do homem. Podia ver que era uma pessoa amargurada e provavelmente de mal com tudo e com todos.

Após o pequeno esbarrão que teve com o vulgo homem, sua decepção aumentou em doses everésticas ao se deparar com a falta de ingressos para o filme que tanto ansiava ver. E já que estava ali, resolveu que aproveitaria e veria qualquer outro, até um de terror com o nome mais horrendo que já havia visto.

No fim, sua diversão se encontrou desalicerçada, uma vez que logo no começo do filme, deixou a sala com o coração palpitando e um sentimento ruim dentro de si. Definitivamente Potter não havia nascido para ver terror, independentemente do tamanho da tela, local e companhia.

O resto do seu dia só não foi pior, porque ao adentrar seu ostentoso lar, Molly – velha empregada de sua casa, e que fazia o papel de mãe singular – lhe recebeu com um amplo sorriso e uma enorme caneca de chocolate quente, juntamente com um pedaço de bolo de laranja com calda de leite condensado recém saído do forno.

No mesmo instante, todo aquele sentimento maléfico se dissipou e rendeu-se aos mimos de sua segunda mãe, como gostava de dizer. Molly, por sua vez, via Harry como se realmente fosse seu filho, já que acompanhou e colaborou em sua criação desde seus primeiros minutos de vida. E ela se sentia orgulhosa por sua criança ter se transformado em um verdadeiro homem, apesar de todas as tragédias pela qual teve que passar.

Se lembrava como se houvesse sido ontem, o enterro de seus antigos patrões e os audíveis soluços de Harry, bem como seu rosto afogueado pelas lágrimas que saiam abundantemente de seu belos e tristes olhos. Seu menino realmente era o último na face da terra que merecia uma dor daquelas. Mas isso era passado e Molly se preocupava com a felicidade de seu filho. E ela percebia nitidamente que seu pequeno, apesar de tudo, demonstrava uma felicidade incompleta e extremamente solitária. Não era como os demais garotos de sua idade que gostavam de festa e farra. O coitado nem namorada ainda não havia arrumado. E com certeza era devido à sua timidez, pois ele era portador de uma beleza singular.

Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha discursado contra ele viver embrenhado entre concreto e papéis. Como se ele quisesse se esconder da vida e do mundo real, como se ele não se sentisse aceito ou pronto para encarar de frente e seguir com seu presente e futuro que, com certeza e se suas preces fossem ouvidas, extremamente alegres e gratificantes.

-- Molly, desde quando se tornou psicóloga?

Era a pergunta que a empregada mais ouvia. Mas no fundo Harry sabia que ela apenas queria o seu bem e se preocupava consigo. Por mais desgastante que fosse ter que ouvir de uma senhora com quase sessenta anos o quanto a vida era curta e o quão bela seria se soubesse aproveitá-la, tinha consciência de que ela estava completamente certa.

Oh! Mas uma coisa que ele realmente não podia suportar: Molly querendo bancar uma de estilista de moda e fazendo combinações para usá-las. Com certeza seria a chacota da semana na faculdade e por onde mais fosse.

Molly era realmente uma figura e daquelas raras. Que qualquer colecionador mataria para conseguir.

**SóPoRquEVocÊquEr**

Se sobressaltou com as batidas na porta de seu quarto. Estava em outro mundo, ultimamente. Deu mais uma olhada para a bela paisagem, como se ali pudesse encontrar respostas para todos os conflitos interiores, porém, a única coisa que ocorreu foi a repetência da batida.

-- Entre.

-- Oh Harry querido! - esta com certeza era Molly... -- Arrume-se logo, você tem um compromisso marcado para mais tarde.- Disse enquanto arrumava a enorme cama que ficava ao centro do quarto.

-- Compromisso? Se esqueceu que hoje é domingo?- questionou com um ponto de interrogação desenhado em sua face. Realmente não recordava de compromisso algum. Geralmente seus domingos eram isentos de trabalhos, independentemente de sua natureza.

Molly fez uma cara como se dissesse "Avoado" e revirou seus olhos, enquanto sacudia os travesseiros e os colocava em cima da cama. Se tinha algo que Harry definitivamente poderia ser chamado era de esquecido e estabanado.

-- Em que mês estamos, filho?

-- Em janeiro?! - respondeu sem entender o ponto que sua "babá" queria chegar, enquanto sentava em uma poltrona que ficava em um dos cantos do seu quarto.

-- Certo. E o que se faz todos os anos em janeiro e que repercute o ano inteiro?

Droga! Harry era péssimo com charadas...

O garoto passou as mãos pelo cabelo tentando recordar o que quer que fosse e que lhe ocuparia o domingo. Era tanta coisa na sua cabeça que inevitavelmente sempre alguma coisa fugia. Molly a esta altura já havia arrumado a cama perfeitamente e cruzando seus braços, não acreditando na relapsitude de seu menino.

-- Oh Harry! - levantou as mãos para cima em sinal de derrota. -- As cartas te recordam algo?

-- Oh...eu tinha me esquecido disso...mas acho que não seja necessário, então, não vou. Desmarque.- respondeu dando de ombros.

-- Você vai sim, mocinho! - exclamou a velha, atraindo a atenção de Potter que já estava se retirando para seu banheiro. -- Era uma tradição de seus pais. Se não vai por você, vá então pela memória deles.

-- Golpe baixo, esse. - deu um sorriso triste, recordando as manias bobas de seus pais, típicos hábitos de pessoas com dinheiro e que não sabem em que mais gastar.

-- E o almoço está pronto. Arrume-se e seu horário está marcado para às 13 horas. - O moreno fez um sinal de concordância enquanto assistia Molly sair resmungando algo sobre garotos que não tinham horas pra acordar e que pulavam refeições prejudicando a saúde...

Entrou em seu banheiro completamente forrado de mármore negro e torceu a boca quando avistou a enorme banheira de hidromassagem. Não estava com ânimo pra ficar preparando água com quinquilharias e assim partiu direto ao box.

Potter acreditava que não possuísse nada mais regojizante do que a água caindo em seu corpo e lhe alisando a pele em delicadas carícias. Era como se fossem milhares de toques suaves, na temperatura certa para lhe agradar.

No mesmo ritmo que a água caía, passou a passar suas mãos em todos os lugares e se encabulou ao tocar-se mais intimamente na parte da frente. Colocou o shampoo em seu cabelo e passou a massageá-lo, enquanto trilhas de espuma descobriam cada vão milímetro seu. Após, ensaboou seu corpo até ficar inteiramente completo de uma espuma roxa e em um momento de maior coragem, passou a fazer momentos contínuos em seu "brinquedo", até que uma avalanche de sensações o atacou e lhe fez escorregar pela parede de mármore até encontrar o chão.

-- Hummm...- oh! Era gostoso fazer aquilo...apesar de quase nunca se tocar por achar errado, e com medo que alguém descobrisse o que fazia, como se pudesse ficar estampado em seu rosto que andou aprontando no chuveiro.

Sabia que era absolutamente normal e que garotos, homens, enfim, machos faziam. O fator principal era a timidez que entravava sua vida.

Após algum tempo, se levantou se sentindo cansado, mas satisfeito. Ficava imaginando como seria outra pessoa lhe tocando, haveria alguma diferença? Seria melhor?

Sacudiu a cabeça, como querendo se livrar dos pensamentos pérfidos. O homem era denominado como um ser racional, sendo assim não deveria se deixar dominar por desejos e tentações carnais.

Dentro de meia hora, já estava completamente arrumado, vestindo uma calça de brim folgada e desbotada, que para muitos aparentava ser velha, mas que fazia poucos dias que possuía e que por sinal havia comprado na praia que estivera. Na parte de cima podia-se ver uma jaqueta de lã cinza claro com apliques em _strass_, formando uma enorme coroa na parte da trás e lisa na frente. Nos pés, um tênis com no mínimo quatro centímetros de amortecedores que possuíam aspecto vitral. Os cabelos como sempre, desordenados e no seu pulso esquerdo um estonteante _rolex. _E ainda possuíam pessoas que o chamavam de mendigo...piada com muita graça.

Desceu os dois lances de escadas e cruzou o hall de entrada até chegar à uma ampla sala, na qual já estava posto o almoço que mais parecia um banquete. Molly o aguardava para começar a refeição, e apesar de ser por muitos ainda considerada uma empregada, para Harry ela era alguém de sua família e por isso fazia questão que ela se sentasse juntamente com ele na mesa.

_Empregada_ era força de expressão.

Há muito ela não fazia mais serviços domésticos. Apenas arrumava uma ou outra coisa que, apesar da insistência do menino para que ela não trabalhasse mais, ainda fazia. Era mais como se fosse um passatempo, um entretenimento. Além disso, comandava os outros empregados e tratava de que tudo sempre estivesse em ordem. Era a_ chefona_ da mansão.

Harry sentou-se e serviu, bem como Molly.

Após terem terminado, olhou as horas e disse à ela que já iria indo, pois seu compromisso se daria em uma localidade mais retirada.

Adentrou seu carro e ligou o rádio, colocando em uma música que o agradasse. Abriu todo o vidro de seu luxuoso carro, apenas para o vento adentrar e chocar com sua cútis. Pequenos detalhes que faziam toda a diferença. Se sentia mais vivo com o ar golpeando-o e desarrumando ainda mais seus já rebeldes cabelos.

Gostava da sensação de liberdade que atingia pilotando em uma velocidade elevada. Ao menos neste sentido, gostava de testar seus limites e praticamente cruzar a barreira do tolerável e seguro. Era como se ver as imagens aos borrões lhe desse uma impressão de invencibilidade e eternidade.

Alguns minutos de estrada e chegou à distinta localidade que mais lhe recordava como uma cidade interiorana. O colorido das flores se sobressaiam e o sol brilhava alto, apesar do frio que quase martirizava os pobres mortais. Mas nada com o qual já não estavam acostumados.

Adentrou uma ruela cercada por plantas das mais diversas magnitudes e no final dela reparou a estilosa construção de vidro fumê em forma de piramide, que trazia ao lugar uma aura ainda mais mística do que as gigantescas árvores repletas de galhos e limo em seus troncos. Na verdade, o ar estava mais pra assustador do que pra qualquer outra coisa, pois devido à altura absurda e à quantidade elevada, a copa das árvores tampavam o céu naquele local, deixando que apenas fracos raios solares ultrapassassem a barreira de galhos e folhas.

E as trepadeiras penduradas também não ajudavam em nada, ao ver de Potter. Fora os diversos mensageiros do vento que se debatiam incessantemente com os sopros do ar e o fazia inevitavelmente acabar recordando do tenebroso filme do dia anterior. Ao menos, em volta da pirâmide, por vários metros, não havia nada além de pequenas plantas e a calçada com desenhos estranhos, além da escada de no mínimo dez degraus que dava acesso à estrutura.

Apesar das várias vezes que já havia ido naquele local, toda vez tinha fazer uma carranca ao se de parar com os absurdos que a mente humana poderia arquitetar. Isso sem contar que em volta da distinta pirâmide, havia uma infinidade de estatuetas de entes misticos, uma mais horripilante que a outra, que ao seu ver, mais pareciam pequenos demônios cimentados.

Estacionou o carro o mais próximo possível daquela escultura geométrica e saiu do carro, tendo que andar alguns metros antes de ter seus pés no concreto. Andava tão distraído, que no exato momento em que subiria o primeiro degrau, se desequilibrou após o susto que levou com o estridente barulho de algo sendo violentamente batido.

No instinto de auto preservação, conseguiu girar o corpo e cair à todo comprimento numa linha horizontal e assim evitando o trombamento com os demais degraus, que lhe resultaria em uma dezena de hematomas e talvez até alguns ossos quebrados.

Sua face ficou virada de encontro ao chão, e só não beijou o concreto pois conseguiu colocar suas mãos de apoio e sustentando seu peso à tempo de evitar uma tragédia.

Seu coração estava acelerado. Não gostava daquela pirâmide, não gostava daquele ar de mistério, não gostava daquelas estátuas, não gostava daquela floresta. Definitivamente, não gostava dali.

Levantou o rosto e tomou outro susto, se não até pior que o primeiro. Saindo pela porta que quase havia quebrado com o impacto da batida e com os rosto distorcido provavelmente pela fúria, estava ninguém menos que o homem azedo do dia anterior. Era muita falta de sorte junta.

Parecia transtornado e dizia uma leva de impropérios à dona daquele lugar, como _charlatona_ e afins, enquanto rumava em direção à escadaria, exatamente em sua direção. Harry não se levantou, apenas ergueu um pouco mais a cabeça para ter uma visão melhor do que sucedia.

Quando o mais velho desceu o primeiro degrau, baixou o rosto e sentiu uma sensação incômoda, e teve certeza que o outro o havia percebido. Provavelmente ele também o reconheceria, e Potter até já sabia o que ocorreria: _"Agora ele me estenderá sua mão e me ajudará a levantar. Eu direi obrigado e então ele irá por fim me reconhecer e talvez me insultará pelo dia anterior, apenas para vingar seu ego. Ou quem sabe, perguntará meu nome, se apresentará e se desculpará?"_

Ou...?

* * *

**N/A:** Ouuuuuuuuu....? _Ufa!!!...até que enfim o moreno dá as caras...tenho que confessar que não gostei do cap, mas queria escrever um pouco de como, supostamente, seria a vida do moreninho... e Molly? Eca, não consigo gostar dela, mas creio que não teria outra melhor para o papel de mammy 100% zelo..._

_E não se assustem se ao invés de Molly estiver escrito Marieta...huahuauahua...e sei! autora sem criatividade: tanto Sev quanto Harry se aliviando no banho e pior, no mesmo dia...é que eles estão conectados, sacaram??? XD Outra coisa: fazia tanto tempo que não mexia nesta fic, que nem me recordo se é mesmo pra ser um domingo...se não for, ignorem que depois eu arrumo!!!!_

_E um agradecimento muito especial à** Rosy**. Eu sinceramente me encontro desmotivada com a fic...só postei devido ao teu comentário...sei que este cap fugiu do estilo dos demais, mas espero que o próximo volte a ter um pouquinho de comédia...huhuu...agradeço demais o comentário...Bjxxxx!!!_


	6. Hey, babaca!

**No capítulo anterior: **_Quando o mais velho desceu o primeiro degrau, baixou o rosto e sentiu uma sensação incômoda, e teve certeza que o outro o havia percebido. Provavelmente ele também o reconheceria, e Potter até já sabia o que ocorreria: "Agora ele me estenderá sua mão e me ajudará a levantar. Eu direi obrigado e então ele irá por fim me reconhecer e talvez me insultará pelo dia anterior, apenas para vingar seu ego. Ou quem sabe, perguntará meu nome, se apresentará e se desculpará?"_

_Ou...?_

* * *

**6. Hey, babaca!**

**St. Lu**

* * *

"_Temos sempre necessidade de alguém menor do que nós." (La Fontaine)_

* * *

Ou?...

Ou ele passaria reto, torcendo o nariz para o outro lado como se tratasse de algo pútrido jogado no chão e não um ser humano necessitando ser amparado após um esplendoroso tombo.

Severus não fez a mínima questão de meramente perguntar se o indivíduo necessitava ajuda, pois era bem capaz de ele afirmar e acabar tendo que levantar aquele entulho do chão. Oras! Ele, com diploma de pós doutorado ter que ficar estendo a mão pra levantar fracassados? Era o cúmulo.

E sim, Severus tinha certeza que ele era um fracassado. Ainda mais quando observou à sua frente, após ter descido os degraus, um belo de um carro estacionado. Obviamente que o zé mané estirado no concreto jamais seria o proprietário de tal formosura. Assim sendo, só lhe restava o cargo de motorista.

Ficou imaginando onde estaria o dono do automóvel. Talvez dentro dele, quem sabe. Mas os vidros eram tão escuros que Severus não conseguia distinguir um contorno que fosse. Estava curioso para ver como era o homem ou mesmo a mulher. Com certeza com vestimentas impecáveis, bem diferentes das do motorista estabanado.

Mas Severus não queria pensar nisso agora.

Foi em direção ao seu próprio carro que estava estacionado na parte traseira daquela construção. Olhou o preto brilhante da lataria e os prateados que lhe traziam requinte e sorriu. Mesmo sabendo que era inferior ao outro carro, sabia que não faria feio. E por isso fez questão de abaixar o vidro do motorista enquanto passava pelo outro carro e encarava os vidros escuros na esperança de serem abertos e assim identificarem seu dono. Mas nada.

Alcançou a auto estrada cantando pneu e se recordando da perda de tempo que foi em ir ao encontro da grande charlatona, que por anos teve por alguém séria e realmente com poderes sobrenaturais.

Mas depois de todos os absurdos que ouvira, ficava muito dificil creditar confiança que fosse naquela pessoa._ Bola de cristal fajuta como a dona_, pensou Severus.

Ela que se colocasse em sua posição.

Enquanto as imagens voltavam à sua cabeça, as palavras ficavam martelando em seus neurônios...

_**--- Flash Back ---**_

Severus adentrou aquela pirâmide com passos decididos. Nem se quer bateu na porta ou pediu autorização. Com certeza a vidente, sensitiva, paranormal e o que mais fosse aquela mulher, já sabia de sua vinda e principalmente do porquê.

O local, por dentro, era tanto ou mais sinistro do que seu exterior. Incensos queimando incessantemente e criando névoas de fumaça quase tóxicas. Pedras de diversos tamanhos bem como tudo o que era tipo de estatuetas de santos e seres místicos.

Tapetes forrando todo o chão e pesadas cortinas de um veludo escuro, fazendo assim com que não se avistasse o lado de fora. Uma escada de madeira trabalhada levava ao segundo andar daquele "templo", onde as pontas da pirâmide se encontravam e miravam o céu. Ali estava ela. Sentada em uma poltrona, com as mãos entrelaçadas em cima da mesa redonda, enfeitada com uma bola de cristal bem no seu centro e cheia de outros badulaques como cartas de tarot e pedras que não sabia para que serviam.

– Venha, Severus.-- a voz rouca e aguda da mulher fez com que seu olhos deixassem de contemplar o ambiente. Olhou para cima e avistou aquela que teria as respostas para lhe dar.

Com seus longos cabelos ondulados, presos por uma tiara feita de lenço de seda, enormes óculos redondos caindo tortos em seu nariz, roupas florais largas e braços e pescoço cobertos de jóias e bijuterias, ela mais poderia ser comparada à uma cigana louca do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas Severus via nela a luz para seus dias nebulosos, sua última esperança.

– Vejo uma nuvem densa e escura encobrindo sua aura. – gesticulou com as mãos, fazendo com que suas pulseiras tintilitassem. – Há algo manchando o seu interior e fazendo esta força negativa brotar de seu âmago e se propagar exteriormente... – exclamou com uma entonação de mistério se revelando em cada palavra.

Severus Snape arqueou as sombrancelhas. Ela era "boa" mesmo.

– Diga-me rapaz, o que lhe aflinge?

– Bem, - pigarreou – ultimamente tudo está dando errado em minha vida... - fez uma pausa, enquanto olhava para a mulher à sua frente. Ela o analisava de uma maneira tão bizarra que se sentiu um peixe com asas, e isso começou a irritá-lo.

Com um suspiro longo e elevado, a mulher começou a balançar os braços e fazer caretas como se estivesse sendo possuída. Com um salto ela se levantou da poltrona e bateu com os punhos fechados em cima da mesa, assustando Severus.

Começou a passar as mãos em torno da bola de cristal de maneira enlouquecida, enquanto seus olhos enormes, muito disso devido aos óculos de elevado grau, continuavam fixados em um ponto distinto daquele objeto.

Severus também começou a olhar, mas ele não via nada de anormal acontecendo ali. Continuava com a mesma aparência de quando entrou naquele lugar. No entanto, a vidente, por assim dizer, parecia estar ficando extremamente animada com o que via.

Soltando gargalhadas sinistras ela passou a deslanchar uma enxurrada de frases desconexas.

– _O ratinho comeu o gato e o gato parou de miar e miar e miar....o gato tosco pensou que fosse um leão,e o gato era só o peão...gato tosco, tosco, tosco, tosco...vai afinar o miado quando cair de quatro...rato..._

Severus olhou alarmado para a mulher e se levantou rapidamente, no caso de ter que correr. Mulher louca!

E com um suspiro maior que o primeiro, ela caiu em sua poltrona com os óculos mais tortos que o possível e olhou para Severus com uma cara de retardada. O homem se encolheu e fez cara de nojo, como se encarasse uma barata saída de um bueiro.

– Oh! O que aconteceu? Não consigo recordar...

– Uma péssima encenação, se assim me permite dizer. Foi o que ocorreu. – exclamou Snape e ao perceber que ela realmente não parecia recordar, continuou: – Você falava em gato que tinha sido comido por rato e que o gato que se achava leão era menos que o rato. – concluiu com voz sarcástica e cara de deboche puro.

A mulher pôs a mão direita prensada em sua testa e ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, olhando sua bola de cristal sem piscar.

– Algo muito raro se passou por aqui, querido. A aura da bola me possui e transmitiu suas visões, talvez apenas não tenha consiguido codificar exatamente suas mensagens.

Severus bufou. Será que não tinha ido no endereço errado?

E por minutos incontáveis ela ficou tentando explicar o real significado das palavras de pouco conteúdo. E por fim, tristemente exclamou:

– Alguém cruzará o seu caminho e você perceberá que nunca foi isso tudo que crê ser. - pôs as mãos nos lábios de maneira pensativa. – Esta pessoa que fará acordar para o seu "eu" interior e se libertar das redes que o prendem nesta realidade supérflua...

– Que absurdo! – rosnou ele. – Como tem a capacidade de insinuar que não sou o que sei que sou? Ponha-se em seu lugar...

E assim saiu do lugar batendo porta e blasfemando contra a "vidente". Ela apenas olhou para a bola de cristal de forma rendida, enquanto um singelo sorriso brotava em seus lábios cansados. --Ele ainda terá muito o que aprender sobra a vida...muito...-- sussurrou ao vento.

– _**Fim do Flash Back --**_

Severus levou o pedal do acelerador até o fundo, enquanto tentava se esquecer do acontecido.

O fato é que ninguém lhe tinha falado de um modo tão direto e natural como aquela mulher. Como ela podia fazer comentários sobre sua vida pessoal como se estivesse falando do tempo com um desconhecido em uma parada de ônibus? Isso o enfurecia...tinha ido lá tendo certeza de que sairia com respostas e com soluções para seus problemas, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi ficar mais enfezado ainda.

No fundo, _bem_ no fundo mesmo, ele até admitia pra si mesmo que sua vida era recheada de regalias totalmente dispensáveis. Mas por que ele, podendo ter do melhor, se contentaria com o essencial?

Bufou exasperado.

Nunca se renderia a alguém de tal forma que deixaria controlar e mudar sua realidade. Ele não era e nunca seria um homem capacho de outra pessoa. Os outros é que deveriam lhe servir e não o contrário. Por mais que sentisse falta de alguém para simplesmente lhe fazer companhia e muito mais, alguém para lhe amar incondicionalmente, ele não se renderia de corpo e alma, não faria esta outro pessoa ser o seu ponto gravitacional.

E como a mulher poderia dizer que nunca foi o que ele crê que é? Se ele está ali, de carne e osso e seu reflexo aparece muito nítido no espelho! Ele consegue se enxergar e consegue ver até onde pode ir, porque ele simplesmente "pode".

Deveria se traumatizar por ter dinheiro, ser inteligente, ocupar um elevado cargo, ter uma beleza exótica e ser disputado por muitos, tanto no quesito sexual quanto no profissional?

Obviamente que não. Severus só queria respostas e não julgamentos. Já tinha sido julgado demais e por anos à fio, quando não passava de um nerd anti-social e apático em sua juventude. Ele não aceitaria nada menos que o melhor agora. Como se fosse uma pequena e doce vingança em relação aos maus tratos passados pelo tempo em que ainda não poderia ser considerado como alguém atraente e muito menos aceito nos grupinhos populares e bem vistos.

Os outros o fizeram ser o que agora ele era. Sarcástico, superficial, egoísta e mesquinho. Ele tinha este direito e usava-o de todas as formas. Porque os verbos "ter", "ser" e "poder" já estavam tão encranhados em sua realidade que não havia como simplesmente ignorá-los...

Preferia então mil vezes ficar sozinho e se contentando com esbaldes sexuais, do que ter um amor verdadeiro, mas que pusesse rédeas em seu ser. Ele não nasceu pra ser domesticado e mantido como um brinquedinho de enfeite na sala de estar. Ele era um homem livre, como um leão que ruge bravo e voraz na selva, e se põe a correr nos caminhos que anseia.

Ele _era _não, ele** é** e continuará sendo por todo e sempre. Porque seu nome é Severus Snape, e só este já impõe respeito a quem o escuta. Porque ele simplesmente "é" e ponto final. E além do mais... – Merda! – rosnou Snape, cortando sua linha de raciocínio.

Como se já não bastasse tudo o que lhe tinha ocorrido em sua sina azarada, no meio do caminho de volta pra casa o seu carro pára simplesmente de funcionar. Mesmo não tendo noções de mecânica, fez como todo bom motorista metido à sabição faz: desligou o carro e foi verificar o motor.

Rogando pragas aos quatro ventos por ter sujado seus sapatos italianos com o barro que tomava a rua, por conta da chuva do dia anterior, ele fechou a tampa do motor com um estrondo ao constatar que por mais que olhasse de modo assassino aquele amontoado de válvulas e fios e outros tubos e demais conexões, de nada adiantaria, não se auto concertaria num passe de mágica.

Não tinha a mínima noção se o problema era mecânico ou eletrônico. O fato é que por mais que desse partida, o motor não respondia aos seus comandos.

Tirou o celular do bolso da calça e perguntou se poderia ficar pior. _Péssima idéia._

No horizonte da estrada, viu um luxuoso carro cortando o vento e indo em sua direção. "Bom", pensou Severus, poderia pedir ajuda e pelo menos rebocar seu carro até uma oficina especializada.

Quando o carro começou a chegar próximo de Severus, percebeu que ao invés de diminuir a velocidade, ele estava aumentando fervorosamente. O moreno, transtornado com a situação, apenas teve tempo de dar três passos pra trás e ver o carro a mil por hora passar em uma imensa poça d'água, propositalmente, e assim lhe dando um banho de água suja.

– Hey, babaca!!! – gritou um rapazote, após ter abaixado o vidro do elegante carro, enquanto outros dois davam gargalhadas e apontavam para Severus e se íam embora deixando o homem literalmente de alma lavada.

Snape chutou a lateral do carro e teve vontade de chorar, mas se segurou. Pessoas com uma vida como a dele deveriam sorrir, pois ele era rico e com dinheiro se comprava até a felicidade. E foi isso que ele fez: tirou os sapatos enxarcados dos pés e jogou-os o mais alto que pôde, fazendo que caíssem no meio da rua...começou a gargalhar como um insano, e abriu os braços, atirando a cabeça pra trás, se rendendo aos ventos e ao falhos e agradáveis raios de sol.

E ali ele chorou, contra o orgulho que rasgava seu interior, vendo que sua vida estava realmente uma merda...

* * *

_**N/A: **Pois a minha vida, bem como a de Severus, anda uma merda sem fim...mas coloquei algo em minha cabeça: vou terminar esta fic. Começarei a postar no mínimo um capitulo por mês e não um a cada meio ano. Agradeço quem continua acompanhando e promete que tentarei não ser mais tão relapsa._

_Beijão e me perdoem, please. _


	7. Mudanças

_**No cap. anterior:** Snape chutou a lateral do carro e teve vontade de chorar, mas se segurou. Pessoas com uma vida como a dele deveriam sorrir, pois ele era rico e com dinheiro se comprava até a felicidade. E foi isso que ele fez: tirou os sapatos enxarcados dos pés e jogou-os o mais alto que pôde, fazendo que caíssem no meio da rua...começou a gargalhar como um insano, e abriu os braços, atirando a cabeça pra trás, se rendendo aos ventos e ao falhos e agradáveis raios de sol._

_E ali ele chorou, contra o orgulho que rasgava seu interior, vendo que sua vida estava realmente uma merda..._

* * *

**7. Mudanças**

St. Lu

* * *

**"**_**Também somos ricos das nossas misérias. "** Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

* * *

E a grande e fétida merda foi se acumulando com o passar da semana. Sua última e infeliz semana de férias.

Após ter sido ultrajado por completos marginais no maldito domingo, ter escutado um milhão de baboseiras e ainda por cima ter seu carro rebocado por problemas que, segundo o tal mecânico foram por total negligência de sua parte ao não perceber um tal de termostato piscando alucinado no sofisticado painel de controle, ainda teve que aturar à impertinente de sua empregada lhe questionando se estava com algum problema, ao vê-lo chegando em casa na carona de um ghincho, completamente encharcado e descalço.

Sua vontade foi de tocá-la pela escada abaixo. Ao invés da infeliz estar preparando um banho digno de sua pessoa, ficava o amolando com perguntas ignorantes de respostas óbvias.

- Não, estou ótimo!

A infeliz ainda o olhou desconfiada. Snape concluiu que ela não sabia o significado da palavra 'sarcasmo'.

- O Senhor precisa de algo? - lhe questionou prestativa, fezendo com que o homem retezasse seu corpo e contasse até três para se acalmar. Ele não pagava seus empregados para conversar, mas para trabalharem de maneira eficiente, coisa que ela não estva sendo.

- Preciso que a senhorita se cale e vá imediatamente arrumar meu banho.- Mirou-a com os olhos estreitos. - Agora! - exclamou ao perceber que a mulher colara no chão como uma estátua de cristal. Imediatamente ela subiu a longa escadaria e rumou à suíte do patrão, obedecendo sua ordem.

E maldizendo sua sina, as horas foram passando lentamente, como se debochando do homem de longos cabelos sedosos e negros como a noite sem estrelas. Os olhos mais pareciam abismos sem fim, onde ele apenas via no reflexo do espelho a queda livre e sem para-quedas para o proteger da batida com o solo.

Seu domingo apenas não foi pior porque, de noite, ao se deitar em sua imensa cama king size, passando pela programação dos vários canais de sua 'tv' por assinatura, encontrou um filme bem sugestivo que o fez ficar animado e completamente ligado. Porém, como já estava se acostumando, um inicio de depressão passageira se apossou de seus sentimentos ao olhar para o lado e perceber que não tinha com quem praticar todas aquelas cenas sensuais que observava na enorme tela suspensa na parede de seu quarto.

Caiu em um sono tumultuado por imagens suas e de alguém que não conseguia reconhecer. Estava desfocado na zona facial, como se alguém tivesse baforado no vidro em um dia frio. Mas algo ele tinha certeza: era um homem, e parecia feliz de estar em sua companhia.

E assim a semana foi se indo embora, lenta e dolorosamente. Sim, porque torcer o pé em um buraco oculto na grama, se queimar com o café e descer a escada de bunda não deveria ser nada menos do que doloroso.

Mas apesar de tudo, Severus riscava mentalmente os dias que passavam com um genuíno sorriso cobrindo sua face. A maldição, se é que fosse isso mesmo, com certeza acabaria assim que os primeiros minutos de domingo lhe brindassem com sua presença e magnitude. E então lhe restariam apenas as glórias e o poder de ser quem é. E faria com que todos que riram e o humilharem durante a ultrajante semana pagassem em quádruplo pelo sentimento depressivo que o fizeram passar.

**SóPoRquEVocÊquEr**

Harry sempre fora um garoto relapso, se assim podia-se dizer. Porém, ao ver de Molly, o seu grau de aluagem estava batendo todos os recordes ultimamente.

Tinha o chamado três vezes e nada do seu menino escutar. O fato era que, desde que voltara da sessão de pevisões a qual ela mesma o ordenou ir, o garoto estava com o olhar perdido pelas paredes, olhando as estrelas, suspirando para o nada...estava estranho e a curiosidade, não, curiosidade não...a 'zelosidade' que toda a mãe tem por seus filhotes a estava corroendo as entranhas. Que raios que as cartas desvendaram para seu pequeno Harry? As empresas iriam mal naquele ano? Fracassariam? Teria que decretar falêcia? Bateu três vezes na madeira ante o pensamento.

– Harry? - tornou a chamá-lo com a voz mais entonada. O rapaz que até então estava escorado no mármore de uma das sacadas de seu quarto, desencostou levemente e virou seu rosto em direção à Molly.

Ela estava parada na porta que dava acesso para a dita sacada, com seus cabelos flamejantes já meio esbranquiçados pela ação dos tempos. Trajada com um vestido até os joelhos, com aspectos florais nas cores vermelho e amarelo, ela o observava minunciosamente, com uma mão amparada na cintura e a outra caída ao lado do corpo.

– Oh? Oi, Molly. – cumprimentou-a com um sorriso morno em seus lábios. Ela imediatamente desfez sua pose de durona e se aproximou de Harry, dando-lhe um afago nos cabelos e parando ao seu lado.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? Você voltou estranho depois da sua 'consulta'. - pausou ao reparar que uma certa coloração rosa atingia as bochechas de seu menino. - O que a mulher lhe falou? Alguma previsão ruim para os negócios? Porque se for isso, você sabe que pode ligar para o Remus que ele...

Harry fez um gesto negativo com a mão direita, sinalizando que não era nada do que estivesse pensando. Antes de respondê-la, fez um gesto para que ela se sentasse em uma das cadeiras que possuía em sua ampla sacada, de ferro pintadas de branco e com almofadas com delicadas flores violetas impressas no tecido amarelo. Uma pequena mesa de centro se fazia presente entre as cadeiras, no mesmo estilo da mesma e como adorno, em cima da mesinha, um vaso com um pé de orquídea de cacto amarela **¹** plantada.

– Não é isso, Molly. Segundo as cartas, as empresas continuarão bem, com seus altos e baixos como qualquer outra empresa de qualquer outro ramo. Mas no geral, o ano será positivo para os negócios.

– Então o que há de errado, meu filho? - viu o moreno ajeitando os óculos, meio sem jeito e envergonhado, ela podia perceber. – Você sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa, não precisa se preocupar.

Harry deu um sorrisinho amarelo. Se ele falasse qualquer coisa mesmo pra ela, Molly ficaria com os cabelos em pé. Imagina se ele comentasse que intimamente preferia bananas à maçãs? A velha enfartaria...

– É que bem, a mulher não falou apenas sobre as empresas...sabe, eu me assustei. Do nada ela começou a falar sobre minha vida intima e como ela mudaria drasticamente neste ano... Falou que minha alma e a de outra pessoa já se cruzaram várias vezes e em certa ocasião até se chocaram, só que daqui pra frente, nossas almas irão primeiro se reconhecerem, depois se amigarem pra só então se amarem. Ah, e também disse que já estamos confinados, só que ainda não percebemos... - Terminou com a voz quase sumida, olhando para Molly e vendo com esta encarava com boca aberta e balançava seu corpo de maneira quase engraçada.

– Nossa, Harry! Veja isto... - estendeu os braços para o moreno. - Me arrepiei com tudo isso. Mas como pode...? Quem é ela? Não me diga que você anda apaixonado por uma garota e não me contou? Por isso que o senhor andava suspirando pro nada estes ultimos dias, ahn?! - deu um apertão na bochecha do moreno, que nesta altura já estava escarlate e quase pegando fogo, tamanho constrangimento que o apossava.

– Não, Molly, não gosto de ninguém, _ainda_. E não sei não, acho que é pura baboseira este negócio de cartas. – Viu que a mulher fazia uma careta de descontentamento com as suas palavras. - Como pode alguns desenhos em cartas retiradas ao léu definirem e dizerem, melhor, preverem o futuro de alguém? Isso não existe**²**, Molly!

– Não duvide das forças ocultas, Harry. Há muita coisa neste mundo, mas só porque não podemos ver ou ouvir e até mesmo tocar, não quer dizer que não existam ou sejam menos poderosas...há muita coisa entre o céu e a terra, mais do que podemos crer, mas nem por isso, desacreditá-las.

E com estas palavras ditas em tom de mistério, Molly se levantou da cadeira e rumou para a ampla cozinha da casa, apenas para analisar se as empregadas tinham tudo em ordem, mas principalmente para deixar seu menino um pouco sozinho, pensando em suas palavras.

**SóPoRquEVocÊquEr**

Harry ficou um tempo ainda sentado, pensando nas palavras de sua 'mãe'. E se realmente fosse verdade? Não, não poderia! Ele não possuía nenhum interesse em quem fosse, ao menos não ultimamamente. Claro que já olhou para algumas garotas e até para uns garotos, apesar de apenas há pouco tempo se tocar que realmente olhava aos meninos também com interesse e não com mera curiosidade.

Sim, às vezes se auto explicava criando justificativas bobas para sua própria consciêcia. Não é como se deveria ter algum interesse sexual ao observar a calça dos garotos em uma determinada parte frontal e também traseira. Tentava desculpar a si mesmo berrando aos neurônios que tudo não passava de uma simplória pesquisa comparativa. Coisa que todos os garotos/homens fazem. Mas já admitia para si que era muito mais que isso. Era uma contemplação e não uma mera comparação.

Mas daí pra acreditar que algum dos garotos que observara seria companheiro de sua alma, era...tosco demais. E ele tinha certeza, fosse o que fosse, seria do sexo masculino. E ele absurdamente estava aceitando sua condição e disposto a se abrir, se necessário fosse.

Não que sairia pela porta de casa com uma faixa "Sou gay" ou usando pulseiras de arco-íris, mas já não via mais este assunto com asco ou nojo, como sempre observou. E por mais vergonhoso que fosse para admitir, após o episódio em que viu durante suas férias, a coisa toda passou a ser mais digestiva. Óbvio que era meio dificil imaginar certas situações ente dois homens, mas aos pucos ele ía se acostumando com a idéia. Foram várias horas de vários dias levantando os prós e os contras de ser ou não ser, assumir ou não a latente e crua homossexualidade.

E só tinha uma forma pra saber se era isso o que ele realmente desejava: experimentando. Já estava na hora de deixar o medo e a vergonha, a extrema timidez de lado e passar a encarar as pessoas e aceitar as aventuras que lhe eram propostas. Tocar, beijar, sentir. Apesar que falar era uma coisa e praticar era outra. Ás vezes achava que desmaiaria se alguém aparecesse pelado em sua frente, ou então se tivesse que aparecer assim para outra pessoa.

Não se achava bonito o suficiente, muito menos coordenado. Do contráro, era desleixado e muito desajeitado. Teve que rir, ainda sentado na mesma cadeira em sua sacada, ao recordar do dia em que uma garota, colega sua de faculdade, chegou lhe convidando para um encontro. Primeiramente ele ficou pasmo, e quando o raciocínio foi se desenvolvendo em seus neurônios, a palidez tomou conta de sua face que facilmente foi sendo vencida pela cor púrpura, enquanto a garota permanecia com um sorriso nos lábios, lhe encarando.

– Na-ão posso. Tenho um compromisso. – e saiu mais rápido que um raio, deixando a garota estancada no mesmo lugar, de certo se perguntando o que tinha feito de errado.

É...Hary tinha sérios problemas pra resolver. A começar por sua estima. E talvez se começasse a sair, se divertir, andar com gente de sua idade e não ficar constantemente preso entre concretos e papéis. Mas era tudo tão fácil na sua imaginação...

E foi com vários pensamentos bailando por sua cabeça, que Harry viu a semana se indo lentamente. Sua última semana de férias. Apesar de estar pensando em mudar drasticamente de conduta, se assim podia-se dizer, ele simplesmente não conseguiria abrir mão de um hábito tão encrustado em sua rotina. Mas fez um acordo consigo mesmo: só passaria 'de vem em quando' para ficar informado de como andavam os negócios. Não que precisasse fazer isso ou até mesmo desconfiasse, mas averiguar e se mostrar presente era uma boa ação.

Mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza: queria mudar, nem que fosse apenas no quesito íntimo, o que já seria um grande passo...

**SóPoRquEVocÊquEr**

Severus Snape se acordou de maneira o calendário e comprovou que era domingo, ou seja, o primeiro dia em que não sofreria nehuma azaração por maldição que fosse. O relógio digital marcava que eram nove e quarenta e sete da manhã, e que por sinal, uma bela manhã. Através das cortinas, podia-se observar os raios de sol tentando vencer as barreiras que o impediam de adentrar de vez aquele recinto.

Severus se mexeu preguiçosamente debaixo das macias e perfumadas cobertas de algodão egipcio. Estava tão confortável e quentinho ali, que o sono até parecia querer lhe dominar novamente. O frio também permanecia, ao menos do lado de fora, contastou, mas só em pensar em encostar seus pés num piso frio, o arrepio já lhe percorria a coluna.

Pegou o telefone que ficava no criado mudo ao lado de sua enorme cama e apertou a tecla número 'dois', que dava direto na copa de sua majestosa residência. Após dois toques, uma voz feminina o atendeu:

– Bom dia, Senhor. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

– Ótimo dia! - exclamou o homem para espanto da empregada. Acaso era o mesmo patrão ou mudou e não a avisaram? – Prepare o meu banho, e com bastante espuma, de preferência!- terminou com um amplo sorriso em sua face.

– Sim, Senhor.

– E me traga champanhe! - completou antes que a mulher desligasse.

Escutou a porta de seu quarto sendo aberta, assim como a que dava para o banheiro. Aos poucos, o agradével cheiro de seus sais de banho foi entrando em contato com suas natinas, lhe provocando uma sensação de bem estar. Uma sensação que até já estava se esquecendo após a última miserável semana.

Mas agora tudo mudaria. Ele tinha certeza.

* * *

_**¹** Eu tenho um pé de orquídea assim, mas não sei o nome. Suas folhas são cheias de pontinhas espinhosas e só dá um raminho de flores..._

_**² **Me lembrei do padre Quevedo... XD_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**N/A:** Olha! Quase que consegui cumprir minha meta...creio que esteja perdendo o foco da história, mas tudo bem!!! E para quem possa interessar, o primeiro verdadeiro encontro será no próximo capítulo! Assim espero, ao menos..._

_E um agradecimento muito especial à: **Tehru** e** Fabianadat. **Espero que tenham gostando ao menos um pouquinho deste cap..._

_Bjx!!! _


	8. Sentimentos

**_No cap anterior:_** _Escutou a porta de seu quarto sendo aberta, assim como a que dava para o banheiro. Aos poucos, o agradével cheiro de seus sais de banho foi entrando em contato com suas natinas, lhe provocando uma sensação de bem estar. Uma sensação que até já estava se esquecendo após a última miserável semana._

_Mas agora tudo mudaria. Ele tinha certeza._

* * *

**8. Sentimentos**

* * *

_**"Aquele que luta contra os monstros deve precaver-se para que não se torne um monstro também. Quando o teu olhar penetra por muito tempo no fundode um abismo, o abismo também penetra em ti." **[Niezstche]_

* * *

Após um relaxante banho com muita espuma e regado a champanhe da mais fina qualidade, Severus vestiu-se com suas costumeiras roupas negras, mas nem por isso menos belas. Além de considerar a cor sóbria e inteiramente na moda, servia ainda mais para apimentar a áurea de mistérios que o rondava.

As pessoas o olhavam como se quisessem desvendá-lo por onde quer que fosse, e isso servia como combustível para seu ego consumista e desejoso por atenção.

Ao se deparar no espelho, viu o reflexo de um homem maduro e extremamente jovem, livre de todas aquelas rugas provenientes do humor negro que o aniquilara em exatamente uma semana. A pele pálida e firme, os lábios enfeitados por um sorrisinho sacana que promete e não (dependendo da pessoa e situação), cabelos sedosos e negros e duas contas pretas, como verdadeiros abismos convidando mortais mais afortunados a se deliciarem com a sua queda infinita.

Passou seus dedos longos da mão direita pelas mechas do cabelo, os jogandos para trás e não encontrou palavra melhor para se definir do que tóxico._ Extremamente tóxico._ E ele amava ter poder sobre as ações e sentimentos dos demais, olhar de cima, usar e abusar pra logo em seguida descartar.

Apesar de ultimamente, mesmo não querendo e não admitindo completamente e de forma sincera para si, a ânsia de um alguém constante em sua vida estava fazendo falta. Não que quisesse sair de mãos dadas em caminhadas aos domingos, mas ter alguém com quem pudesse conversar quando se sentisse sozinho, alguém para amar quando estivesse com vontade, ou até mesmo uma pessoa pra gritar quando estivesse colérico com a vida.

Mas apesar de ter tudo, Snape não tinha nada.

Ainda defronte ao espelho, resolveu que este não era o momento para se deprimir, ao contrário, um momento para vingar os dias catastróficos que quase fizeram sua calvície ser antecipada. Óbvio que ele ainda não tinha exatamente nada em mente, mas isto era o de menos. Só de verem sua imagem altiva e restabelecida, seus rivais e aqueles que quiseram seu infortúnio iriam murcharem no próprio ódio e inveja.

Com três baforadas de perfume e um '_Gostoso_' para o próprio reflexo, Snape se dirigiu à ampla sala de recepção de sua casa e posteriormente alcançou a porta da frente, gritando solene para que abrissem a porta da garagem, pois ele estava de saída.

Os empregados, mesmo estranhando o bom humor do patrão, resolveram não comentar. Antes as pétalas que os espinhos...

Batucando no volante, escutando uma música dançante, foi percorrendo o centro da cidade em busca de um bar à sua altura para fazer o desjejum. Após tê-lo encontrado, adentrou o luxuso recinto e se deparou com uma figurinha abusada de cabelos exóticos.

Com os neurônios à mil, trabalhando dentro de sua cabeça, assustou-se de leve com o garçom que chegou ao seu lado e perguntou o que desejava.

- Oh sim! – exclamou Snape após um momento de torpor – Quero apenas um suco de laranja, com bastante açúcar...

O garçom vez uma leve mesura e se retirou. Severus ficou aguardando de pé, parado em um local que a figura carimbada não pudesse o ver, já que ela estava de costas para o moreno. Quando o garçom retornou com o seu suco, caminhou até a mulher e quando estava passando ao lado dela, encenou um desequilibrio e virou todo o conteudo do copo no colo da 'chicletona'.

--Mas que porc...você?! - esbugalhou seus olhos atordoados reconhecendo o seu 'agressor'.

--Oh, desculpe, tropecei naquele feijãozinho! – apontou Snape para um ponto vazio no chão, arqueando a sombrancelha e enfeitando o rosto com um ar zombeteiro. Tonks se levantou da mesa sacudindo em vão sua blusa enxarcada enquanto o moreno a encarava com os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

--Não se preocupe com a sua blusa. --falou de maneira cortês.-- Eu pago. Quanto deve ter custado? - descruzou os braços e pôs a mão direita sob o queixo em uma atitude de reflexão. – Pelo que posso observar, não mais que uns quinze ou vinte tustões furados. Por acaso você a pegou do balaio de liquidação? - E desta vez foi ele quem deu um sorriso de tubarão, enquanto ela ainda o encarava de maneira atordoada e até mesmo desacreditada, enquanto os olhos tornavam-se marejados.

Uma garçonete veio correndo ao encontro da mulher lambusada de suco de fruta, com uma toalha na mão, ao passo que Severus sorrindo passava no caixa e pagava o copo de suco, dando uma bela gorjeta ao garçom, a qual pagaria no mínimo uns treze copos da bebida.

--Estava excelente o refresco! -- ainda disse antes de passar pela porta do sofisticado recinto, deixando pra trás uma chorosa mulher e contabilizando um ponto para a sua vingança. E no momento em que pôs os pés dentro de seu automóvel o ligando e consequentemente ativando o som e ouvindo sua música favorita, Snape teve certeza: a sorte voltava e na voltagem máxima.

**SóPoRquEVocÊquEr**

A manhã de segunda-feira estava gelada e com um sol fraco brilhando no horizonte, mas nem por isso menos aprazível. Ao menos não para alguém que amasse o frio.

Harry Potter, em uma tentaviva frustrada de mudança, passou gel em seus cabelos rebeldes, ato que não logrou muito efeito, se perfumou, pôs uma calça jeans mais justa - não as usuais com dois números maiores-, uma jaqueta verde musgo e um sapato esportivo marrrom. Ainda não estava aquele espetáculo, porém estava no caminho certo.

Sorridente como sempre, foi pulando de dois em dois os degraus de mármore que o levariam até a copa de sua mansão, de onde já podia destinguir um delicioso aroma de chocolate quente e waffles que provavelmente estariam acobertados de mel.

--Bom dia! -- cumprimentou os empregados e lançou um sorriso especialmente para Molly ao vê-la munida com um avental extravagantemente colorido fosforescente. Deu um balanço de cabeça discreto. Algumas coisas nunca mudariam.

--Bom dia, Harry. Pela animação vejo que dormiu bem. - puxou uma cadeira e indicou para o garoto sentar-se, pondo uma enorme e fumegante xícara de chocolate em frente à ele, bem como uma pratada de waffles e um cesto com frutas variadas. Ainda na mesa podia-se observar sucos, iogurte e torradas com frios e geléias.

Após dar uma bela de uma mordida no seu prato favorito, Harry contou-lhe que iria naquela manhã à empresa dar uma conferida em como andavam as coisas e buscar alguns documentos para servir de exemplos no trabalho final de sua faculdade, a qual ainda se encontrava de férias.

Alguns minutos dedicados ao discurso de sua babá o alertando sobre como a vida é curta e o quão Harry poderia aproveitar e simplesmente não se interessa com os prazeres que pode desfrutar, o moreno pede licença e se retira da mesa, faz sua higiene bucal e com seu possante automóvel, toma as ruas necessárias para chegar em uma das empresas que compõem o legado lhe deixado.

Como não iria se demorar muito, preferiu estacionar o carro em uma vaga no pátio aberto, em uma das laterais do complexo de edifício, local onde a maioria dos empregados deixavam seus veículos.

Caminhou por alguns metros em direção à entrada de um dos prédios e parou ao escutar alguém chamando seu nome.

--Harry, como você está? Aproveitou bem as férias? - lhe perguntou o homem vestido socialmente, com um terno azul marinho de risca de giz e uma gratava lisa na cor vinho profundo, calçando lustrosos sapatos pretos de couro.

--Oh, olá Remus! Estou bem, e você? - questionou o mais baixo para o homem sorridente e de semblante calmo, que apoiava a mão esquerda em seu ombro, amigavelmente.

Remus Lupin era o seu braço direito. Todo e qualquer tipo de reunião era presidida por ele. O homem possuía voz de comando com abertura total dada por Harry através dos meios legais. Além de ser alguém conceituado e renomado, Remus foi um grande amigo dos seus pais, e este era um dos principais motivos por deixá-lo tomar as rédeas de seus negócios. Remus era um homem responsável e certo, adjetivos que Harry vivenciava sempre que se encontrava ao lado dele.

Aquele tipo de pessoa que se pode confiar a própria vida, sem titubear.

--Estou ótimo, Harry! E a empresa também. Inclusive depois, se você tiver tempo, quero pô-lo a par de todos os passos que estão sendo tomados ultimamente, incluindo as filiais estrangeiras.

--Como se precisasse, Remus. – sorriu Harry, sendo acompanhado pelo sorriso do homem de cabelos castanhos e gentis olhos amendoados.

Enquanto isso, a cerca de sete metros de distância dos dois, uma das funcionárias da empresa, da parte da limpeza, varria as calçadas daquele enorme local. Num descuido, varrendo perto dos canteiros floridos que enfeitavam o ambiente, a mulher não percebeu um cascalho solto largado no chão, e pisou em falso em cima dele enquanto varria de costas para o mesmo. Com um grito de susto, a mulher tombou com a vassoura em cima de si.

Com o barulho, a dupla que se mantinha ainda no mesmo local conversando sobre amenidades, saiu em disparada até a mulher, que a esta hora já se encontrava com o rosto banhado de lágrimas provenientes da dor que sentia no local prejudicado.

--Hey! – grita Remus à um dos seguranças, chamando-o. – Leve esta mulher imediatamente à enfermaria! - completa para o homem que sem nenhum esforço a carrega no colo para dentro do prédio.

Harry pegou a vassoura e a segurou entre as mãos, desolado. Em seguida chutou a pedra solta, causadora do acidente.

--Isso é uma coisa que não deveria acontecer! - exclamou o moreno, entristecido com a situação da mulher e com toda a dor que ela provavelmente estava sentindo.

--É, são coisas da vida. - respondeu Remus, suavizando sua expressão ao se deparar com um Harry Potter entristecido e apoiando o queixo na ponta de vassoura de palha, como que se auto consolando.

Deu um tapinha nas costas dele e fez um carinho de leve em seu ombro. --Deixa disso, Harry. Logo logo ela já estará boa. Você não tem culpa disso. – falou de maneira terna com o rapaz que parecia realmente estar se culpando pelo ocorrido.

--Dê ao menos um aumento para ela, Remus, sim? - encarou o mais velho com olhos infantilmente pidões, arrancando um belo sorriso de Remus.

--Com certeza, pequeno.

**SóPoRquEVocÊquEr**

Remus e Harry sempre tiveram uma relação afetuosa. Se relacionavam profissionalmente e muito mais intimamente. Por vezes Lupin ía na casa de Potter lhe visitar e fazer companhia, bem como o convidar para almoçarem e irem em jogos esportivos.

Provavelmente uma relação fraternal, como a de pais e filhos. E mesmo relutando, Harry gostava de se entragar aos mimos que Remus o oferecia, como presentes, palavras amigas, passeios ou simples tardes esparramados no sofá, assistindo uma programação qualquer e se deliciando com um baldão de pipoca melada.

Porém, ultimamente, Remus estava distante. Raramente o ligava para convites de saídas ou o ía visitar. E Harry chegou a conclusão que tudo isso se devia ao montante de trabalho que ele unicamente tinha o compromisso de executar.

Por este motivo que muitas vezes se trancava em um dos escritórios e se metia a fazer os trabalhos que já possuía conhecimento. Apenas para dessobrecarregar o trabalho do castanho e consequentemente roubar um pouquinho do tempo dele para si.

Ainda mais agora que estava se descobrindo sexualmente. Não sabia como, mas tinha certeza que o único que poderia clarear suas idéias era o homem que praticamente adotou para pai, ou padrinho, já que o seu falecera juntamente com seus pais, no trágico acidente.

Mas achava que era cedo para fazer qualquer revelação. Queria se descobrir e descobrir se realmente o que acha de fato é. No caso concreto, sua ainda não gritante homossexualidade.

**SóPoRquEVocÊquEr**

Já para Remus, a história era completamente invertida.

Por um certo tempo, criou e sustentou um afeto paternal por Harry, mas não mais agora.

Por mais sujo, cruel e monstruoso que pudesse achar, já admitia para si que Harry era muito mais do que alguém querido. Harry era um homem belo e generoso, uma espécie rara e que cativa com apenas um olhar e um sorriso sincero.

E Remus, aos poucos, passou a se sentir atordoado com a simples presença de Potter. E todos os abraços que Hary o dava, as palavras gentis, o corpo apoiado no seu, sentado enquanto assistia um filme...as colheradas trocadas, os toques em seus rosto e mãos...o cheiro masculino ao mesmo tempo doce do perfume do menor...tudo foi contribuindo para que um mar revolto de sentimentos o atingisse de cheio, o golpeasse e deixasse estirado no ringue.

Mas Remus sabia, Harry Potter nunca seria seu. E nesta afirmação ele se apegava diariamente, forçando seus sentimentos a mudarem, por mais complicado e dolorido que fosse. A última coisa que Lupin desejaria ver enquanto vivo, é o brilho de traição nos olhos de Harry. Traição por imaginar ter um amor de pai e ser enganado descaradamente, ser desejado não como filho, mas sim como amante.

**SóPoRquEVocÊquEr**

Ainda parados no local do ocorrido, Harry observava o nada, apoiado na vassoura e parado de maneira desleixada.

--Vamos entrar, Harry? - impulsionou Remus. Aquela desolação do rapaz já estava lhe dando pena e uma enorme vontade de pô-lo entre seus braços e confortá-lo. A única desculpa que podia imaginar para o estado do menor era a solidão em que ele vivia. E por mais que sorrisse por tudo e todos, Lupin concluia que alguém tão 'escondido' jamais poderia ser tão feliz, como aparentava ser.

--Eu acho melhor mesmo. - piscou os olhos, num ato de agradecimento.

Porém, antes de darem um passo se quer na direção da tão aguardada entrada, uma voz sarcástica chamou pelo nome de 'Remus'.

--Decidiu dar uma de babá de varredor agora, Lupin? Ou quem sabe tá pedindo conselho para entrar no ramo doméstico? - bufou o homem. - Eu sempre soube que você não eram bom com os negócios! - exclamou com uma voz envenenada, a figura coberta de negro.

--Oh, Severus, olá para você também! Ah, desculpe! Você nunca aprendeu boas maneias, não é mesmo?.- retorquiu Lupin, percebendo a jugular do homem se salientando.

Harry nem precisou olhar duas vezes para reconhecer o personagem. Só pecebeu que o destino era muito cruel mesmo...

--Quem falando! Aposto que o faxineiro é mais culto que você. - continuou Severus de maneira debochada. - Apesar que pela baderna do lugar, deve de ser um faxineio de quinta! - concluiu apontado para a parte não varrida do local, e que estava com algumas folhas, provindas dos pequenos arbustos ornamentais.

Remus se eriçou.

--Snape, por acaso você sabe com quem está falando? – apontou um dedo na direção do mais jovem. – Pois se você não sabia eu tenho o prazer e a honta de lhe anunciar que este jovem é o …

–...o novo faxineiro geral. -- completou Potter para espanto dos olhos amendoados.

Enquanto Snape dava uma encarada desdenhosa no rapaz e se virava de costas para o mesmo, Harry gesticulava com os lábios para que Remus não o desmentisse.

--Disso eu já sabia. - Exclamou o homem com sagacidade. -- Agora deixe-me passar, pois eu ainda tenho um laboratório de química me esperando, desocupados.

E com uma virada de corpo dramática, marchou para a entrada principal do prédio.

--Você pode me dizer, exatamente, o que foi isso? - perguntou Remus ainda sem entender bulhufas.

Harry apenas encolheu os ombros e um brilho de divertimento se apossou dos seus olhos verdes. Divertimento este que não passou despercebido por Lupin.

E Potter conclui: a vida, realmente, dá muitas voltas...

**[. . . continua . . .]**

_**Nota da autora:** Pois bem, um pouquinho atrasada, porém, aqui estou com o novo cap..._

_Estes dias tava pesando: creio que em cinco ou seis caps a diferença temporal dos episódios descritos foram de um dia!!! Que terror!!! Só não se percam agora, pois pulei uma semana... A semana azarada já passou e o domingo da sorte também...e entrei na segunda!!! Que milagre!!! huahuhaua..._

_Me perdoem se os sentimentos dos personagens estiverem embolados...eu estava com uma idéia na cabeça, só que agora já estou com outra!!!_

_E pôooooo: que vocês acham de Harry ter um affair com Remus??? huhuhuhu...Beijos e agradeço demais à força e aos comentários de **Tehru** e** Fabianadat**. Abraço de ursoo!!! u.u'_


End file.
